The Fire God's Bride
by kusachi-chan
Summary: AU. Fire god Zuko, oblivious of the consequences he would be facing, married the Water goddess' daughter, Katara, as the goddess' replacement of herself. Will love bloom between a god and a half-god before an evil scheme tear them apart? Zutara, Jetara
1. Prologue

**The Fire God's Bride**

**Disclaimer throughout the chapters: **_**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**_

**A/N: **_**Hello! We meet again my friends! :)**_

_**I got this idea to write a story about gods when I read the manhwa "The Bride of the Water God" (Yup! I kinda stole the title), and when Sapphire Nymph and I had a conversation once.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Characters:**

_**Yue/Tsuki-Omi-Kami – the Water goddess who lives on the moon; Katara's true mother; 20 yrs. old**_

_**Toph/Chikyu-Omi-Kami – the Earth goddess who dwells on planet Earth; 20 yrs. old**_

_**Zuko/Taiyo-Omi-Kami – the Fire god who resides on the Sun; 21 yrs. old**_

_**Aang/Kuki-Omi-Kami – the Air god who inhabits the Air on Earth; 21 yrs. old**_

_**Katara – Yue's estranged daughter; 18 yrs. old**_

_**Iroh – Fire god Zuko's counsellor; 56 yrs. old**_

_**Mai – Fire Palace noblewoman who is in love with Prince Zuko**_

_**Jet – Katara and Sokka's childhood friend**_

**OC Character:**

_**Sugaku – Yue's trusted female servant; about 30 yrs of age**_

_**Mayu - Yue's male servant**_

_**Other characters that are not listed above, but are mentioned in this story, have roles that remain as is or whatever... XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

In a world where gods and goddesses exist, there lived eight Mighty Beings who gave birth to entities who became rulers of the elements water, earth, fire, and air. These entities were born as adults and didn't undergo the carefree childhood years… but they don't age either.

Tui and La reproduced Tsuki-Omi-Kami, the ruler of the element water. She is the deity of the Water Tribes and looked exactly like them – dark skin and blue eyes – save for her white hair. The moon is believed to be her sacred home.

Chikyu-Omi-Kami, the daughter of Oma and Shu, is the master of earth. The Earth Kingdom residents made her their goddess despite her being blind. She mastered her earthbending through observing the badger moles. She lives in a secluded mount on Earth, a place where no mortal had ever gone to.

The Fire god, Taiyo-Omi-Kami, is the offspring of Ran and Shao. The god of the Fire Nation, he also had amber eyes and pale skin but the scar on his left eye separated him from them. He resides in the Sun.

The Air Nomads' god is Kuki-Omi-Kami, the son of Yin and Yang. He is bald with grey eyes and tan skin. His head and shoulders are adorned with blue arrow tattoos. He dwells in the Air.

The four worked together to ensure balance in the world. In order to prevent complications, as much as possible, they should not have any physical and romantic relationship with mortals.

But one goddess fell in love with a human and gave birth to a girl. She became afraid for her child so she left her lover and gave her baby to a villager.

"Please take care of her for me," she begged the man. He nodded and watched as the goddess disappeared. He hurried home to his young wife and son, repeating the plea of the goddess.

* * *

_**Me: So what do you think?**_

_**Demon: Sucks as hell…**_

_**Me: (frowns) I didn't ask you…**_

_**Temper: Please review! kusachi-san needs your support.**_

_**Me: By the way, I wanna thank the people who reviewed Chapter 12 of "Don't Touch My Body"! And also the readers who sent me messages and faved my story… many thanks. :D**_


	2. Proposals

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**I'm feeling very lazy today… but… whatever. I need to submit this. ;P

* * *

**_

**Part 1**

_No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made._

_Destiny is made known silently._

_-__ Agnes DeMille

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – Proposals**

Tsuki-Omi-Kami was sitting by the sacred pond of the Moon, absentmindedly bending the water in it. Her thoughts were disoriented as she thought of almost everything, her surroundings becoming a blur.

"Lady Yue."

Yue looked up to see her most trusted female servant, Sugaku, her head bent. Yue stood up and nodded. "What is it, Sugaku?"

"Taiyo-Omi-Kami's phoenix arrived today and carried this letter, my lady," Sugaku said, extending her right hand to give the letter with her head still bowed.

The Water goddess dismissed her and carefully opened the letter. She read it swiftly and closed it with a sigh. She clapped her hands twice and a man went in.

"Mayu, please prepare the castle," she ordered, her voice tighter than usual. "The Fire god is coming."

-O-

Dragons were waiting outside Taiyo-Omi-Kami's palace. They wore fireproof armors and seemed to get uncomfortable with its weight as they waited for the monarch. The servants who took care of the mighty dragons assured them and the dragons – as if they could really understand the jabbering – snorted.

Taiyo-Omi-Kami was standing patiently as some servants fitted his armor. While they were busy, he assessed his face by the mirror and guessed that everything is okay. He strode away immediately when the last piece was fixed without even bothering to thank his servants.

"After you, Lord Zuko," Iroh, his counsellor, said and bowed. Zuko merely nodded and mounted on his red dragon. The others followed suit.

"Let's go," Zuko ordered loudly and they launched into the air towards the Moon.

-O-

Zuko tried his best not to shiver as he walked the Moon's white roads. For him, shivering would mean that one is weak, like how his counsellor and men did. He increased his body temperature a little bit and felt the instant relief. Smirking, he looked at Iroh, who flinched slightly.

Servants of Yue greeted them and ushered them as they neared the palace. Zuko was greeted with the colors blue and white as he saw the Ice Castle. He dropped his temperature to normal, afraid that the castle will melt.

"Please come this way. Tsuki-Omi-Kami is waiting inside," Mayu said as he opened a door through waterbending. Indeed, Yue is inside with Sugaku standing nearby. Yue stood as soon as Zuko and his men entered.

"Prince Zuko," Yue greeted and bowed her head.

Zuko returned the gesture. "Princess Yue. It has been a long time. I forgot how charming your place looks like."

Yue gave him a small smile and pointed at the chairs. They all sat down. "So… what made you visit here, Prince?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you privately," Zuko said. He shot Sugaku and the rest a glance. His men murmured and he held up his hand to silence them.

"Yes, of course," Yue agreed, keeping the hysteria from her voice. She turned to Sugaku. "Sugaku, please accompany the gentlemen to the tea room."

Sugaku complied and led the men out, their faces full of questions. As soon as the door closed, Zuko leaned forward. "I want you to marry me, Princess Yue."

Yue shook her head sadly. "I can't, Prince Zuko. You know very well that I still love _him_… but," she added quickly when fire escaped from Zuko's nose. "I have a daughter down there on Earth. I know that it's not appropriate but… anyway. I think she's a half-god."

"Y-You want _me_ to marry a Water Tribe peasant?" Zuko asked with disbelief.

"I told you, Prince Zuko. I think she's special. She's not a peasant," Yue said firmly. "Think about it."

Yue stood from her chair and reached for the door.

* * *

_**Mwahahaha!! Was that just a cliff-hanger? Guess so. (smirks)**_

_**Anyway, please review even if it's too short. :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- Kaydreams, gred18850, avatar-cutiepie, Cle de Demoiselle, bvc17, and advidartist for the alerts;**_

_**- Kaydreams, avatar-cutiepie, and Cle de Demoiselle for the reviews; and**_

_**- avatar-cutiepie for the faves!**_


	3. A Visitor

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: _I've been listening to "Airplanes" by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams. It's really neat... :D_**

_**Chapter 2...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2 – A Visitor**

Sokka grumbled as he dipped the line of his fishing rod in the hole he made. He swore that he had been sitting there for one long hour, waiting for a fish to bite, while his eighteen year old younger sister was playing with penguins nearby. His annoyance even increased when she squealed happily.

"Will you shut that mouth of yours, Katara?" Sokka shouted, fighting back a curse. "You're scaring the fish!"

Katara gave him a glare but continued playing with the penguins.

"I don't know what his problem is," Katara grumbled. She ran after a pudgy penguin and laughed when it tried to run away. "Aren't you a cute little guy?"

"Katara! Don't kiss that! It's full of cooties!" Sokka warned. Katara rolled her eyes. Even when his brother is already nineteen, he is sometimes unreasonable and childish. She ignored him and kissed the penguin anyway, causing Sokka to gag. She chuckled at his brother's antics and the penguins joined her, as if they understood the exchange between the siblings.

-O-

Zuko was tossing and turning on his bed. Yue's offer, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to his ears, kept ringing in his head. He fought the obvious outcome and tried to find loopholes in their conversation. He couldn't find any.

"_Wait!" Zuko called out as Yue was about to open the door and leave the room. She stopped and looked at him. "I-I just wanted to ask you something."_

_Yue didn't say anything and he took it as a yes. "Where did you leave her? How old will she be right now? Why is she special? What is her name?"_

_Yue gave him a patient smile. "She would be an eighteen year old waterbender right now. As for the other questions, I have no answer. I have stopped watching over her as soon as I gave her to a villager in the Southern Water Tribe. It's up for you to find her."_

Zuko groaned. Sleep would be far away right now, with the horror of marrying a half-mortal lurking inside his head.

-O-

Snow was starting to fall softly on the Southern Water Tribe. Toddlers and children started to pour out from their igloos, building snowmen and making snow angels. Mothers carried their young ones up to their doors only for the fear that the babies would catch colds.

Katara looked out from her window and smiled. She had also been like the kids when she was younger. She remembered how she used to bully Sokka by raining snowballs on him together with the others. He would scare them with his "I am Chief Hakoda's son! You should not hurt me" speech but she wouldn't care less. She is also Chief Hakoda's child.

"Kuhtawa!" a little girl called out. Katara giggled and stood from where she sat. Ana was standing by their doorway, wearing a toothy smile.

"Yes, Ana?" Katara cooed and hugged the giggling child. "Would you like Kuhtawa to play with you?"

Sokka snorted disgustingly and rolled his eyes. He packed his boomerang and went out ahead of Katara and Ana. They ran after him with snowballs trailing his path.

A warm breeze stopped Katara short. She was puzzled with the change of temperature. She looked around her and saw that the adults looked alarm. She held Ana close to her, who seemed oblivious of the change.

It was then that Katara caught something red in her peripheral vision. She turned to see a stranger amidst them. He was a middle-aged man with pale skin and amber eyes, wearing a fancy red robe. He seemed to be at ease despite his obvious difference from them.

"Greetings, Water Tribe villagers," the man announce with his deep voice. "I am Iroh, the Fire god's counsellor."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger again? Heehee...**_

_**Please review... savvy?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part 1 Chapter 1**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- AnnaAza and Glass Soul for the reviews;**_

_**- Glass Soul for the alert; and**_

_**- AnnaAza for the faves! C:**_


	4. Yue's Daughter

**The Fire God's Bride**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3 – Yue's Daughter**

Sokka was walking with his chin raised high in the air, ignoring the hurl of snowballs at his back. He knew that Katara just wanted to piss him off since, according to her, his face looks ridiculous when he gets angry.

He felt a warm breeze graze over his cheek and froze. He looked around and saw a red-robed man appear out of nowhere. His hand reached for his boomerang, ready to throw it and be in action if the weird man hurt anyone.

"Greetings, Water Tribe villagers," the man called out. The children stopped playing and rushed to their parents' side. "I am Iroh, the Fire god's counsellor."

Sokka relaxed his tense muscles. A counsellor shouldn't be harmful, right?

"I would wish to speak with your chief," Iroh continued. He looked at the children and smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt your play. Please continue."

The children reluctantly walked back to their playground. Their parents kept a wary eye on the stranger as Hakoda stepped forward. "I am Chief Hakoda. Please come with me."

Hakoda led Iroh to his office. It was still an igloo but there were no beds inside. Only a cabinet, a table, and two chairs were there. He motioned for Iroh to sit.

"What can I do for you, Counsellor Iroh?" Hakoda asked politely. "But before that, would you like some hot cocoa?"

The thought of drinking from a mortal's mug irked Iroh. Somehow, Zuko's meticulous ways rubbed off on him. "No, thank you, Chief Hakoda. As you see, Taiyo-Omi-Kami sent me here."

"I am aware of that, Counsellor," Hakoda said quietly.

"Taiyo-Omi-Kami planned on marrying Tsuki-Omi-Kami but she refused his proposal. She told him that she had a daughter whom she left in here."

Hakoda felt his heart beat faster. _No, it couldn't be. She must be some other kid out there_.

"Tsuki-Omi-Kami told the Fire god that her daughter is a waterbender," Iroh stated. "Do you know of an eighteen year old bender here?"

Hakoda's heart sank. He had seen numerous of times how Katara messed up with anything that is liquid whenever she would throw a tantrum or get angry. The liquid would be splashed everywhere inside their home and their igloo would somehow be reshaped. He was torn. He knew that denying important information from a god is a great sin.

"I-I do," Hakoda admitted in a small voice. "She's my adopted daughter. A lady gave her to me years ago."

Iroh smiled warmly at him. He silently hoped that the girl would somehow be pretty. "I would like to meet her, Chief."

-O-

Katara was throwing snowballs at Ana when her father called her solemnly. She left Ana behind, promising her that she would go back and ran off to her father's office. She suppressed a shriek when she saw Iroh inside.

"Counsellor Iroh, this is my daughter Katara," Hakoda introduced. Katara bowed respectfully at him and he smiled.

Iroh fumbled at his robes and produced a necklace, like the one her mother was wearing. The lace was blue but its stone had a reddish tint and its carvings were strange. She had a bad feeling about the necklace.

"Taiyo-Omi-Kami would like to give this to you. He would like to take you as his wife."

And with that, Katara's suspicions were confirmed and she fainted.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Thank you:_**

**_- Rosegirlz, Densharr, and badonyx for the alerts; and_**

**_- Rosegirlz for the faves!_**

**_:D_**


	5. Kuki Omi Kami

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 4 – Kuki-Omi-Kami**

A breeze turned the warm tears of Katara to cold streams flowing from her ocean eyes. Her eyes were already puffy and red; her lips were trembling as they opened to voice out the prayers of her aching heart.

-O-

Kuki-Omi-Kami was gliding with the air as he let it carry him everywhere. He made himself invisible to prevent the humans from panicking at the sight of him flying. Frankly, no one will recognize him save for the Air Nomads if he would ever be seen. Just try being an ignorant human and he knows that they would surely scream at seeing a gliding man.

The air around him started to get colder and he guessed that he must be entering the boundary of the Northern or Southern Water Tribe. He looked around him and recognized the igloos splayed on the white snow. He was in the South.

A girl was standing ten feet from the shoreline wearing a blue parka. Her breath came in little puffs and the Air god saw something fall from her eyes. He flew near her to check if she really was crying.

"Oh, gods of Air and Earth," he heard her whimper. He stopped beside her as he waited for the pitiful girl to speak again. "Please watch over my family, even if you are not our deities."

The girl was too choked up with her sobs to continue. He wanted to be visible to her at that moment and comfort her when he heard footsteps. He turned to see a familiar man dressed in red robes. The man seemed to spot him but dismissed it quickly.

"Miss Katara, you might want to go to bed right now," the man said kindly.

The girl, who he learned is named Katara, hastily wiped her tears and turned to face the man with a brave face. "Yes, Counsellor."

The word 'counsellor' and the red robes helped Kuki-Omi-Kami remember the man: Iroh, the counsellor of Taiyo-Omi-Kami. The Air god began to wonder what made Katara cry. He speculated that the presence of Iroh must be upsetting her or maybe Iroh's motives are. He quickly flew with his glider to a desolate where Chikyu-Omi-Kami was residing.

"Twinkle Toes," Chikyu-Omi-Kami called out as soon as his feet landed on the ground. He can't help but be in awe at how she can distinguish his footsteps from the others.

"Stop calling me that, Princess Toph," Kuki-Omi-Kami sighed. "My name is Aang. Prince Aang."

Toph waved him off and laughed. "Nonsense, Twinkles! Aren't we good friends since centuries ago? There's no need for formalities."

Aang sighed once again and sat cross-legged on the ground. He set his glider down and looked at Toph straight in her eyes, even if she couldn't see him. They fell silent for a moment as Aang questioned himself on how to tell Toph about Katara.

"What do you want Aang?" Toph asked seriously. She stood from her throne and settled beside Aang. "Something must be bothering you."

Aang told Toph about everything that he had seen and heard in the Southern Water Tribe. He told her about his questions of Iroh's presence there. Toph listened attentively at him and clicked her tongue when he was finished.

"I don't why he would be there, Twinkle Toes," Toph muttered. "He should be in the Fire Nation, right? Not in the Southern Water Tribe."

She sighed and stood up to go back to her throne. "I guess we'll wait for things to happen around here. You know very well how… unpredictable Prince Zuko is."

"He sure is," Aang said, standing up. "I gotta go, Toph. See ya around."

He flew up in the air and retraced his route, going back to the South. He noted to himself to visit Taiyo-Omi-Kami someday to ask him what his counsellor is doing with Tsuki-Omi-Kami's people.

Everything is still and silent when Aang arrived at the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

_**Please review! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- AnnaAza, avatarcutiepie, and bvc17 for the reviews!**_


	6. Near Departure

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**I was looking up at the sky last night to witness the Lyrids meteor shower but only found one shooting star… poor me. :(

* * *

**_

**Part 1**

**Chapter 5 – Near Departure**

Katara had been trapped in a dreamless but horrifying sleep when somebody shook her awake. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and was greeted with Sokka's worried face.

"Katara! Is it true that you're leaving with that creepy guy?" he asked hurriedly, still shaking Katara. She swung her feet to the side of her bed and glared at her brother.

"Thanks for reminding me, Sokka," she growled and stormed out of her room.

Kya, her mother, was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the dining room and was talking gravely with Iroh, who was sitting across him. Katara stopped near the doorway, deciding if she would proceed to the kitchen or go inside her room and be tormented by Sokka's never-ending questions.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Miss Katara," Iroh greeted her with a smile. He beckoned her to join him and her father, and she reluctantly complied. She sat beside Hakoda and stared at Iroh.

"When will we leave?" Katara whispered her dreaded question. She looked at her father, smiled tightly at him, and turned back at Iroh.

Just then, Sokka came out of her room, his face contorted with rage and disbelief. "You really are leaving, Katara? You're gonna leave us behind?"

"Sokka," Katara scolded patiently. "I've got no hold with this. I guess you can still go on with your life without me, even if it's hard and painful. But that pain is smaller than the pain we would experience should we turn down Taiyo-Omi-Kami's request. He would curse us, Sokka, and we might all die!"

Sokka was silenced as he stared at his little sister. She was different now, he noticed. He knew that it might be impossible but she had outgrown him overnight. "I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara nodded, accepting Sokka's apology. She sighed as she felt her heart go heavy. She didn't want to leave her family this way. She wanted it to be peaceful and not full of fights.

Iroh noticed the change in Katara's features. He knew that an eighteen year old would still be too young to be assigned with such great responsibility. He wanted to help her by easing the pressure a little bit but as what Katara had said, he had no hold of the situation. At the end of the day, he is merely the counsellor of the Fire god.

Somehow, he knew that the girl would survive it all. She had proven it by agreeing to the marriage and defending the Fire god's wish from her brother. She is brave, passionate, and outspoken. She would be able cope up with her situation.

"Miss Katara," Iroh said gently, breaking his reverie. "I think that you should know that Taiyo-Omi-Kami is an impatient god. I hate to say it but… can we leave after breakfast?"

Katara nodded, smiling bravely. She can't let the tears fall. Not now. "Yes, of course, Counsellor Iroh."

-O-

Aang had been standing outside Katara's house, eavesdropping to their discussion. He was shocked to hear a boy, perhaps Katara's brother, shout and demanded to know if she would leave.

"She's leaving," Aang whispered to himself. "But where would she go?"

His mind went back to the night before, when he first saw Katara and heard her cry. He remembered seeing Counsellor Iroh and wondered if she leaving had something to do with him.

"Sokka, I've got no hold with this. I guess you can still go on with your life without me, even if it's hard and painful. But that pain is smaller than the pain we would experience should we turn down Taiyo-Omi-Kami's request. He would curse us, Sokka, and we might all die!" he heard her say.

_So Prince Zuko has something to do with this_, Aang thought. He decided to leave the matter behind, not wishing to interfere with Zuko. After all, Katara seemed to be able to bear it all.

* * *

_**Please review!!!!!!! :DDDD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Merci:**_

_**- Densharr, AnnaAza, and Bookworm16 for the reviews! ;)**_


	7. At the Fire god's Palace

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: _O.O

* * *

_**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 6 – At the Fire god's Palace**

A penguin made its way from the Moon's Observation Room to the inner courts of the Ice Castle. The penguin squeaked as it arrived at Yue's chambers, announcing its arrival.

"Come in," Yue said quietly and the penguin entered, extending its beak. "What do we got here?"

She gently tugged the letter from its beak and opened it. She nodded, smiling sadly to herself. "So she had been found. You may go now."

-O-

The flames were hot and searing, enough to melt the ice around it. But for some unknown reason, the ice didn't and it even made Katara more nervous. For her, what is unknown is feared.

"Are you ready?" Iroh asked, smiling. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Katara clenched her fists and realized that they were shaking. She looked at the faces of her family and saw sadness and fear etched on it.

_Assure them that you are okay, Katara_. "I am ready."

She put on a courageous face as she swept her village, her neighbours, her friends, and her family one last look. She squared her shoulders and stepped into the flames, with Iroh following her close behind.

For a moment, Katara felt the heat scorch her skin then felt nothing. Her insides seemed to tighten until she can no longer move nor breathe. Everything around her became hazy; the reds, oranges, yellows, and blues of the flame blended together. Ever so slowly, her feet landed on solid ground but her head won't stop spinning as she gasped for air.

Iroh looked amusingly at her. It was indeed his first time to see a half-mortal travel from Earth to the Sun and it didn't fail to make him smile. "Are you okay, Miss Katara?"

"I-I'm," she looked up at Iroh and noticed his smile. "_I'm fine_."

"This way, then," Iroh chuckled as he led Katara to Zuko's throne.

Katara gaped at the hallways which seemed to stretch on and on. They were in flames but it didn't seem to show any sign of crumbling. She wished that she wasn't wearing her parka that day. She can already feel the sweat dripping from her body.

They turned at the hundredth left doorway – or so it seemed – of the halls. There was yet another hallway but a wall of flames was at the end of it.

"Lord Zuko, I have brought the lady you have sought for," Iroh announced with a bow. Katara stared at him for a second and decided to do the same. Butterflies were already fluttering inside her stomach and her limbs were trembling.

"Bring her here," a hoarse-like voice called out behind the flames.

_The gods and goddesses look like monsters_, Katara can hear her Gran-Gran's voice ring inside her head. She was so petrified that Iroh had to drag her near Zuko's throne. They stopped there as they waited for Zuko to speak again.

"So… what's your name, little girl?"

Katara gritted her teeth with anger despite her nervousness. _How dare he call me 'little girl'! _"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh turned to Katara with surprise. No one had ever spoken to the Fire god in a curt voice beside this girl. Not even Zuko's fellow gods nor his parents. Iroh was half-afraid and half-amused. _You really are full of surprises, Miss Katara_.

"Counsellor, is this really… Tsuki-Omi-Kami's daughter?" Zuko asked sceptically.

Katara's eyes went wide open as she felt her knees grow limp again. "T-Tsuki-Omi-Kami's… daughter?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- Densharr, AnnaAza, Kaydreams, and Glass Soul for the reviews! c",)**_


	8. Revelation

**The Fire God's Bride**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 7 – Revelation**

Zuko looked at the girl presented before him with calculating eyes. She had Yue's eyes and skin but she is certainly not Yue. Her eyes were too open; he could see the fear and a small hint of bravery in it. "So… what's your name, little girl?"

He noticed the flicker of emotions in her eyes. The fear was replaced with livid rage and her lips were pressed together into a thin line. "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

He was shocked at her boldness towards him. They had just met several minutes ago but she already had the guts to show her anger towards him, a god. She is brave and outspoken, not just like the gentle and reserved Princess Yue. "Counsellor, is this really… Tsuki-Omi-Kami's daughter?"

The girl's eyes went wide with pure shock and went pale. "T-Tsuki-Omi-Kami's… d-daughter?"

Iroh immediately held Katara's shoulders as she went limp to support her. He could see her trembling and felt sorry for the mortal. He ordered Iroh and Katara to sit on the floor, and they complied.

"You might have not known about it yet, given by how you reacted," Zuko pointed out. "I myself didn't know about it until days ago. Your mother didn't give me the full story, so I will just tell what I have known."

Katara still didn't seem to recover from shock and so he continued. "She said that she had an eighteen year old daughter who knows how to bend to bend water. And so, I decided to look for you."

_And marry me without giving me other choice_, Katara added silently. A question suddenly popped inside her head, a different one from the other mysteries she hasn't voiced out. "Did you… did she ask you to marry me?"

"Yes," Zuko said truthfully and Katara made a face. So her mother, a goddess who obviously doesn't look like a polar bear – she doesn't look like one – had offered her abandoned daughter to a Fire god. Katara suddenly felt so proud of her heritage that she felt like throwing up.

Zuko noticed the grimace on Katara's face. He suddenly felt angry at the ungrateful child that the wall of flames grew bigger. "Whatever you are thinking about your mother, banish it all right now."

Katara was caught off-guard at the sudden change in Zuko's voice but she met his steely voice with a glare head-on. "And why is that? She left me and the next thing I've heard about her is when she married me to you. I don't even know anything about you save for you being a Fire god!"

It took every ounce of concentration for Zuko to not burn Katara alive. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _No, I can't kill her. Yue will get angry_.

Iroh elbowed Katara and she yelped in surprise, causing Zuko to open his eyes. He saw Iroh mouth something at Katara and she frowned. She mouthed something back at Iroh and this time, it was Iroh's turn to scowl.

"I can see you two," Zuko said annoyingly. He really can't get what is wrong with them. They are acting like gods ar e nothing but a joke.

"I-I'm sorry, Taiyo-Omi-Kami," Katara said meekly. "For everything."

Iroh beamed at her. Zuko suddenly had an idea on what they were "talking" a while ago. His anger melted away.

"It's okay," Zuko said softly. Katara looked at him with questioning eyes. Her stare was so intent that Zuko almost believed that she could see through. Only the crackling of fire assured him that she couldn't. "Would it be okay if… we will have the ceremony next week?"

Katara's mouth flew open. _Finally! You needed my opinion_. She screamed silently. _But there's no turning back now_. "Yes, Taiyo-Omi-Kami."

* * *

**_Please review! ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Arigato gozaimasu:_**

**_- Iceblossom22 and AnnaAza for the reviews!_**


	9. Invitations

**The Fire God's Bride**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 8 – Invitations**

"Yes, Taiyo-Omi-Kami."

Zuko felt pleased with Katara's reply and he didn't know why he should be. His relief was short-lived when he remembered one thing that he should show to her before they would get married. "You need to see my face."

"What?" Katara squeaked. _Please, don't let him look like a dragon_.

He ignored Katara's surprise and lowered the flames. He closed his eyes as he waited for Katara to react. He heard her gasp audibly, followed by a soft 'oh'. Opening his eyes, he saw her smile kindly at him. Yue's smile.

"It doesn't look so bad," Katara whispered. She sighed with relief which made Iroh chuckle.

Finally at ease, Zuko ordered Iroh to show Katara to her room and send the wedding invitations to the others afterwards.

-O-

Aang was sitting nonchalantly on a puffy white cloud when a phoenix approached him. He gingerly reached out his hand and the phoenix landed on it. Aang pulled a fancy paper from it, which he assumed as the letter. The phoenix flew away as soon as Aang opened the message. He read it silently.

_Friends,_

_I would like to invite you all on the seventh day of next month to my wedding. The ceremony would be held at my palace._

_Yours,_

_Prince Zuko_

Aang's smile vanished as he remembered the happenings days before. He immediately rode on his glider and took off.

-O-

The second phoenix flew its way from the Sun to the Moon. The path it took was already familiar, having passed the way numerous times. It landed on a table in Yue's study.

"Hello," Yue greeted it as she took the letter from its back. It immediately flew away.

She read the invitation and sighed sadly. As much as she wanted to go to her daughter's wedding, she couldn't. She was afraid that Zuko might get cold feet at the sight of her.

"I'm so sorry, my child," Yue whispered, fighting back tears as she wrote her reply.

-O-

A melody.

Toph tried her best not to squash the singing phoenix with boulders. Or better yet, not lock it in a metal cage. "Shut up! I can't see you, okay?"

The Fire god's messenger stopped singing but didn't go away. It impatiently stomped its foot on the ground, waiting for Toph to get the letter from its back.

"Stupid Sparky," Toph muttered, still sitting on her throne. "Did he forget that I'm blind? He could've at least sent me a talking bird!"

"What's the matter Toph?" Aang asked as he landed softly on the ground.

Toph might have sighed with relief if she didn't feel so irritated. She told Aang about Zuko's forgetfulness. "Anyway, can you read it for me?"

"I received one. It's about his wedding," Aang said quietly, "and I have an idea who his bride is."

"Who?"

"Katara… that girl from the Southern Water Tribe."

Toph shook her head. "Way to go. He got a replacemet so easily. I guess Ice Princess didn't like him back then. Huh. So… can you… er… give me a lift to Sparky's palace? You know… since badger moles don't like walking in space."

"Sure," Aang smiled. "I guess we should head out right now."

* * *

_**This chapter sucks! Anyway, I hope y'all still review! :)**_


	10. The Wedding

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 9 – The Wedding**

The Fire Palace walls were decorated with blue, red, and gold tapestries; a symbol of the union of fire and water. Ribbons of vine-like ice snaked the palace's posts and brazen fires blazed at the bases. Even the red carpets were spotted with light blue flakes design. An orchestra, playing music pieces of god and men, blended with the cheerful atmosphere.

Aang and Toph arrived hours before the celebration through Aang's flying bison, Appa. They still wore their everyday clothes; Aang with his orange monk-like clothes and Toph with her green-tunic-light-brown-pants ensemble. They were ushered into separate rooms and there, they were dolled up.

An hour or so later, Aang decided to visit Toph and somehow be her guide. The Fire Palace was not made up of earth nor metal and he was worried that Toph may get lost. He knocked at her door thrice before she called him out to enter.

"Toph. I–"

His eyes rounded at the sight of Toph. She looked different from the usual Toph he got used to. A green kimono hugged her feminine body, accenting her bumps and curves. Her usually kept hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Twinkle Toes! What's the matter?" Toph asked loudly, breaking Aang's train of thoughts. "You're just standing there like a statue… and _your heart's beating fast_."

Aang blushed furiously, making the servant giggle. He didn't notice that the eastern wing of the palace, wherein Toph's room was located, had floors made from earth. "N-Nothing. Just came here to fetch you. Er… you… you look nice in your dress."

"Thanks," Toph beamed. "It's very rare of you to compliment me honestly."

Aang smiled at her as he suddenly felt warm inside.

-O-

_I look like a whore_, Katara thought horribly as she stood before a large mirror while a female servant tightened the obi of her dress.

Katara was wearing a light blue kimono with flower designs that had dark blue edges and plunging v-neckline. The undergarment is plain white and the obi is gold while its ribbon is red. Her hair was tied like that of the Fire Nation women she saw once on one of her father's illustrated scrolls. The wooden red clogs she was wearing seemed to squeeze her feet.

"Can I really not wear my parka?" Katara asked one of the servants sheepishly.

The servant stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Katara was amusing for her, being the only noble (was she?) who talked conversationally to them. Even when her questions are unending, the servant came to like her. "You really can't, Lady Katara."

"But I feel so… naked," Katara whispered in reply, tracing her exposed collarbone.

"You'll get used to it," the servant grinned.

If Katara hadn't been so nervous that day, she would've snapped and screamed bloody murder at the servant but she instead gave a shaky smile. "I hope I will."

The maids were just putting finishing touches on Katara's face when several knocks echoed the room. They all looked expectantly at Katara and she trembled.

"C-Come in," she called out in a wee voice. The maid who she had been talking to a while ago gave her a reassuring smile.

A lady with pale skin and midnight black hair entered the room. Her features wore the expression of boredom, as if weddings happen every day, but her yellow eyes were piercing. The air around her held superiority, setting her aside from the servants.

"I am Princess Mai," the lady said in a flat tone. "You must be… _Lady_ Katara."

Katara ignored the emphasis on the word 'lady'. "Nice to meet you, Princess Mai."

"I'm here to escort you," Mai said. She seemed to notice Katara's hesitation and she smiled. "Don't worry. I won't bite you."

Katara bit her tongue to stop answering back. She smiled bravely and nodded. "I'm ready."

She headed out of the room with her chin held high. Mai was following her close behind but Katara didn't talk to Mai due to her speeding heart and weakening legs. Closing her eyes, she brought the memory of her mother's smile to ease her a little bit.

_Oh, mother, if only you are here_, she thought wistfully. She didn't notice where she was heading or the decorations that surrounded her. But at the sight of the waiting crowd, she banished her sad thoughts away.

"This is it Katara," she whispered softly to herself. "It's your time to 'shine'."

-O-

"It's really her, Toph," Aang elbowed Toph as soon as he saw Katara. "The girl from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Geez, Sparky is so cunning," Toph replied. "Years after, he would seek for another replacement. That girl will age!"

Aang didn't have the chance to agree with her and pity Katara for the music changed from a lively one to a dreamy piece. The lights dimmed save for the ones that lighted the bride's path. He could see her trembling and she seemed so small underneath the kimono but her face betrayed no trace of fear.

"Look at her eyes," Aang whispered to Toph. "It's blazing like blue fire!"

Toph snorted. "Yeah. I can clearly see what you mean, Twinkle Toes."

"Oh, sorry," Aang muttered as he felt himself blush with shame.

"No offense taken."

The music started to play softly when Katara reached before Zuko and kneeled down. He started to give a small speech about Katara becoming his wife. Iroh then went up the steps and gave a crown to Zuko. The crown was like one that Zuko wore but its base was red and the golden phoenix wings attached to its sides. The pin was black; an inverted blue crescent moon is located on its far end where three golden stars hang. The crown was made up of precious stones: gold, onyx, and sapphire.

Zuko placed it on Katara's top knot and the crowd clapped. To her outmost shock, he extended his hand to help her stand up and she shyly took it. They stod together before the cheering crowd and for the first time that day, Katara was able to give an easy smile.

* * *

_**Demon: That's pretty long, tono.**_

**_Me: Yup._**

_**Temper: Please review everyone!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thank you very much:**_

_**- AnnaAza and LiahkonaAs for the reviews! I really appreciated it. XD**_


	11. The Ice Castle

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 2**

'_Tis melancholy, and a fearful sign_

_Of human frailty, folly, also crime,_

_That love and marriage rarely combine,_

_Although they both are born in the same clime;_

_Marriage from love, like vinegar from wine_

_A sad, sour, sober beverage – by time_

_Is sharpen'd from its high celestial flavour,_

_Down to a very homely household savour._

_- Lord Byron

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The Ice Castle**

A week had passed after the wedding and nothing eventful happened so far, making Katara frustrated as ever. It was as if the ceremony meant nothing to Zuko.

"What's wrong, Lady Katara?" Iroh asked as he approached her. She was sitting near the window of her room where the dark outer space can be seen, fidgeting now and then. "You've been spacing out these days."

Katara sighed. "I don't know, Counsellor. It's just that… I'm mad at _him_. I know that he really doesn't love me and I don't like him, too… but he should've at least spent time with me!"

"But you shared the same room," Iroh chuckled. "Didn't he even talk to you?"

"Nope. I tried to talk to him but," Katara drooped her shoulders in defeat, "he doesn't answer me. He glares at me like I am the reason for all his iniquities. Oh, if only he is not a god."

Iroh's chuckles turned to laughter. "You heard that, Lord Zuko?"

Katara's mouth fell open with chagrin and surprise when she spotted Zuko sitting in the dark corner. She flushed with shame and shot Iroh a death glare.

"You called me here to listen to her rant?" Zuko asked coldly and stood to leave. "Such a waste of time."

Katara's vein popped and a water-filled jug exploded. "Don't you dare turn your back in here and leave. Banish me or punish me but don't ever run from your problems!"

Zuko ignored her and started to leave but a water whip stopped him. He turned to look at Katara with angry eyes but she didn't flinch. "What do you want, peasant?"

"Didn't you hear me _Lord_ Zuko?" Katara seethed, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Or perhaps you wanted some fun? Why don't you fight me, Taiyo-Omi-Kami?"

He laughed darkly at her and reached for the door. "You challenge me, a god? You're ridiculous."

"You arrogant pig!" she shrieked.

He turned at her and held her eyes for a long time, his fists flaming. He shot fireballs at her and she clumsily blocked it with small water walls. She shot more water at him and he evaporated it with his breath. He was about to attack her again with bigger fireballs when a wall of flame came between them.

"Stop it," Iroh said firmly. "You are adults, not children anymore. And Lord Zuko, you are a god. You can't let destructive emotions take over you."

Zuko nodded shamefully at Iroh and left them without a word.

"I'm sorry, Counsellor," Katara said quietly.

Iroh smiled at her and patted her shoulders. He left the room wordlessly. She sighed, deciding to take a long bath when a seagull entered her room and dropped a letter on her bed. She grabbed it and opened it with shaking hands. An unfamiliar but neat writing lay before her eyes and she scanned the bottom part; it was written by a person named Yue.

"Yue?" she whispered with puzzlement. She read the letter carefully and gasped. Her hands started to tremble once more but she decided to read it again, just to make sure.

An hour later, Katara emerged from her room dressed in thick blue ao dai, black pants, and dark grey boots. She left a note on Zuko's bed, not that he would care. She decided to seek for Iroh and found him talking to a tall man. Hiding behind a pillar, she waited for Iroh to finish chatting with the man.

"Psst! Counsellor Iroh," Katara called out as soon as he passed by. He looked around him and eventually spotted her.

"What are you doing here? And you're dressed in the clothes of your people… well, sort of," he said while sweeping her a worried glance.

She fumbled in her sleeves. "Tsuki-Omi-Kami invited me to her place. I was hoping that… you could come with me."

-O-

The ride from Zuko's palace to Yue's was kind of long and uncomfortable but the stars and other space objects floating around them provided an enjoyable sight. Katara kept on babbling about her surprise with how she breathe in space, giving entertainment to Iroh.

"It's because you're a half-god. A very lucky half-god to be able to bend water and breathe in space," Iroh chuckled.

"Yeah. Wait… so you're also a god?" she asked excitedly.

Iroh chuckled once more. Katara's enthusiasm was that of a five-year-old kid. "Let's just say that I'm one of the lesser gods."

"Oh," Katara breathed. "Then, you're the god of…?"

"That would be a secret," Iroh winked and pulled the reins of the dragon as they landed on the moon. "Seriously, I'm just a mortal bestowed with powers."

Katara dismounted from it, her eyes marvelling at the lunar scenery. She could see her breath and she smiled; she felt at home.

"I need to go back, Lady Katara," Iroh said as he adjusted the reins. Katara nodded and Iroh took off. A servant of the Moon led her inside the Ice Castle.

-O-

Yue trained Katara for days with waterbending. At first, it was awkward for Katara to be around Yue but she got used to it by and by. She learned all forms of waterbending with Yue's help. They also had question and answer portions, where she got the knowledge that a waterbender can bend any type of liquid and anything that is made up of liquid. She bended a plant once and it moved, making her smile with success. It was as if the plant is really locomotive. But when she bended a penguin by accident, she ran pale-faced to Yue.

"I-I bended a penguin," Katara reported nervously. "I mean… I-I made it move like it's a puppet and I'm the puppeteer. Was that okay?"

Yue smiled patiently at her. "You really are a powerful bender, Katara. That bloodbending… it's not really a great idea. I hope you will not use it again."

"I'm sorry," Katara said quietly.

That afternoon, Yue and Katara had a small talk over their tea about Katara's heritage. She learned with surprise that her real father is Bato of the Water Tribe. Yue also told her the reasons why Katara wasn't with her real parents: Bato didn't know that she was pregnant, Yue can't have more physical contact with mortals and so she gave Katara to the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

_**Demon: Yue and Bato?!**_

_**Temper: Look. Eighteen years had passed so… Bato was younger then and perhaps more… charming.**_

_**Me: Yep! You're right, Temper. By the way, my dear readers. I have a link of Katara's wedding dress in my profile… just so you'll have an idea how it looks like. (grins) But it's not really the exact dress or something.**_

_**Demon: REVIEW!**_


	12. Reconciliations

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 2 – Reconciliations**

Zuko entered their room and decided to have a sleep. Everything was quiet, surprising him. He expected to be arrested by questions or threats from his wife.

_She must be asleep_, he thought and shrugged. He removed the crown from his head, let his hair fall on his face, and removed his robes and shirt. He was about to crawl into the sheets when he saw a letter. He opened it, read it fast, and cursed.

"Counsellor!" Zuko bellowed, causing a sun flare. He set the letter back on the bed to avoid burning it. Minutes later, Iroh ran into the couple's room; his long hair and sleeping robes dishevelled.

"What is it, Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked groggily, ribbing his sleepy eyes. He tried his best to stifle a yawn.

"That girl left without my permission," Zuko growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head began to throb and he closed his eyes shut. _Damn peasant_.

Iroh shook a sleepy forefinger at him. "Nuh-uh. She had every right to visit her mother, Lord Zuko. Besides, it would be very rude to turn her request down."

"Turn her request down," Zuko scoffed. "It would have been better if Katara turned it down! By that, Yue can feel the pain of being rejected."

"You're acting like an immature child now, Lord Zuko," Iroh scolded, suddenly very much awake. "Her situation is entirely different than yours. You wanted to marry her. She wanted to see her daughter, a person of the same blood that she hasn't seen in a long time."

Zuko sighed but didn't retort anything. Iroh continued. "Selfishness and revenge will not do you any good, Lord Zuko. It will only cause more trouble… and I am sure that Lady Yue was sorry that she turned you down. Perhaps that's why she offered you her daughter despite how painful it is."

"You're right, Counsellor," Zuko said with a small smile. He grabbed hold of the letter once again. "Thanks."

"It's okay. I gotta go back to sleep now, 'kay?" Iroh said and left the room. Zuko inhaled deeply and crawled into his bed, still clutching Katara's letter.

-O-

A massive polar bear stood before Yue and Katara. He looked passively at Katara, whose mouth was hanging wide open, and bored its intent gaze on Yue's eyes.

"Is he tame, Sifu?" Katara asked as she kept a wary eye on it.

Yue got the hang of her daughter calling her 'sifu'. She can't blame Katara; being separated for eighteen years would require a great deal of work to have a mother-daughter relationship. A week is not enough to build that kind of relationship.

"Yes, Katara," she laughed daintily. "Actually, it's a she. She will be your means of transportation back to your husband's home."

Katara stopped herself from making a face at the mention of Zuko. "I hope she will bring me to a black hole. I can't stand living with Lord Zuko."

Two male servants attached a saddle on the beast's back. The younger one held his hand and Katara took it. He helped her up the bear and she adjusted herself in the saddle.

"Patience, young one," Yue said softly. "Prince Zuko is not as bad as you think. When you'll get to know him, he's actually a nice person."

"I hope I do get to know him. I'm in danger of getting kicked-out from his big house," Katara grinned. The bear started to stand and she held on onto the saddles for dear life. "Goodbye, Sifu."

"Goodbye, Katara," Yue smiled. Then, Katara took off.

-O-

Zuko was reviewing documents and signing papers when Iroh entered his study room.

"Lord Zuko, the men from the Observatory Room has spotted Lady Katara coming back here," Iroh reported.

Zuko looked up from his papers. "Is she – I mean… tell her to report here immediately as soon as she sets foot on the palace."

Iroh ignored the question Zuko was about to ask and nodded before scurrying out of the room. Zuko sighed at his almost slip-up and returned to his papers. His mind kept drifting back to Yue that he almost banged his head on the desk to drive it away.

"You have called me, my lord?" Katara asked, bursting inside the room.

Zuko almost jumped out from his chair and looked up at Katara with surprise. Not only was her abrupt entrance surprised him but also the way she called him. She used to call him 'Lord Zuko' sarcastically. Maybe letting Katara visit her mother is a good idea.

"Please take a seat," he said, gesturing at the seat in front of him. She complied and sat, her expression well-guarded. "How was your visit?"

"It was fine," she smiled. "Sifu Yue taught me how to bend water. I'm sorry by the way for not informing you personally. Counsellor Iroh told me that you were upset."

_Sifu Yue, huh?_ He nodded thoughtfully at her. "That was nothing. Besides, you have the right to see her."

She blinked her eyes at him in shock. _Spirits! This god must be insane!_ "Look, Lord Zuko. You might be treating me nicely today because I am respecting you but don't be fooled. This is not the real me. The real me would not report here, would kick your ass, and would call you _Lord_ Zuko… or worse yet, Zuko. I was just testing Counsellor's advice but I didn't expect you to be easily swayed!"

Zuko's brows furrowed in concentration and he pursed his lips. Neither spoke as they both contemplated on their foolishness. Zuko was wondering if he really was too believing and Katara with her shame. The clock ticked away and she waited for him to speak.

"I need to go now, my lord," she said impatiently and stood. "Good day."

She walked across the room and was about to turn the door open when Zuko's voice wafted across the room.

"Wait," he said, also standing up. "I-I know that this might sound ridiculous but… can we have dinner together tonight?"

She stared dumbly at him as she tried to process his words. "L-Like a date?"

They both flushed.

_**Temper: Aww... Zuko and Katara blushing... :3**_

_**Me: Makes me giddy.**_

_**Demon: You two are overreacting.**_

_**Temper & Me: (throws rocks at Demon)**_

_**Please review!!! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thank you very much:**_

_**- AnnaAza, Sapphire Nymph, and water17fire17 for the encouraging reviews;**_

_**- Sapphire Nymph and water17fire17 for the alerts; and**_

_**- dragon of the southeast and water17fire17 for the faves!**_

_**(blows kisses)**_


	13. Meetings

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 3 – Meetings**

The western wing of the Fire Palace is an isolated place. Nobody had dared enter that part, not even Zuko. It was rumoured that monsters dwell in it given by the fact that whosoever sets its foot there dies. The truth is, Ran and Shao lived there. Ran was Zuko's father but he was very brutal, being the one who toasts visitors alive.

A tall female, wearing fireproof armour, made its way slowly towards the lair. Her chin was raised and her shoulders squared showing confidence. A burst of fire was suddenly aimed at her and she narrowly missed it, having jumped at the side.

"What a surprise," Ran whispered in a creepy voice. "A noblewoman visited. How are you, Princess Mai? Are you that bored with your life to even come here?"

He laughed evilly, emitting small streams of fire from his nostrils in the process. Mai ducked as black debris fell from above.

"Ran, don't hurt her," a soft female voice scolded. A half of a second later, a blue dragon emerged. She looked at Mai and seemed to smile at her. "What is your business here, Princess?"

"I just wanted to talk about your son, Lord Zuko," Mai explained. Ran snorted as he rolled his eyes and Shao nodded at Mai, begging her to continue. "You see, he married a Water Tribe peasant."

Both dragons gasped and Mai couldn't help herself but smile. But it quickly disappeared when Shao laughed heartily.

"Isn't it wonderful, Ran?" she exclaimed with joy. "Our son has finally taken someone after a million years!"

Ran snorted. "I don't give a damn. That boy is of no use to me."

Shao seethed and glared at Ran. Mai suddenly felt very angry at the lack of violence response she had been expecting from Zuko's parents. She stopped herself from scowling openly and throwing knives at the bickering dragons.

"You really are something!" Shao screamed as she retreated in her den. She gave Mai a gentle smile. "Thanks for telling me, dear."

Mai smiled back sourly at her as she disappeared. "I might as well go, Ran Almighty."

She turned and walked with quick steps. The tears were already forming in her eyes and she was afraid that Ran will notice it.

"Don't worry, Princess Mai," Ran called out. There was a trace of malice in his voice that stopped Mai in her tracks. "I will get rid of that peasant and give my worthless son to you."

Mai turned at him with surprise but Ran was already gone. Slowly removing the headgear she was wearing, her slightly gaping mouth turned into a triumphant smirk.

-O-

Katara combed her hair nervously. She was thinking on whether she would wear her red robes or the light red kimono for dinner. She didn't want Zuko to think that she was excited – no, nervous, she corrected herself – of their upcoming "date". After moments of debating herself, she decided to wear her casual clothes since she had already shunned the help of her maids in dressing up.

"There," she muttered to herself as her hair was finally fixed. Just as she replaced her crown, one of her maids came in.

"Lady Katara," the maid and announced, "the Fire god is waiting for you in the dining halls."

Katara nodded and dismissed the maid as she counted up to ten to calm her nerves. Her feet were wobbling when she stood from her vanity stool but ignored it, determined to not lose face. It would be very ridiculous if she would suddenly call in sick; she would then be known as the first wife who was afraid to have dinner with her husband.

She shook the idea away when the large doors of the hall opened. Zuko was sitting on a large chair at the head of the table. He seemed to appear relieved at seeing Katara, making her heart beat faster than usual.

"You're just in time for dinner, Lady Katara," a jolly voice called out, making Katara squeak softly. She concentrating her gaze too much on Zuko that she failed to notice Iroh sitting at the right side of the table.

"Counsellor," she said in a surprised voice. Zuko smiled slightly, earning a scowl from Katara. Iroh coughed teasingly and Katara snapped back "reality", marching towards her chair opposite to Zuko. Although she was glad that Iroh came to accompany them, she can't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

The first course was a sweet and somewhat spicy platypus bear's egg soup. Iroh was the only one who talked, commenting on how delicious the soup was, with Katara answering him with "uh-huh's",

"You two are too silent," Iroh grumbled as the second course, a stuffed chicken pig, was served. "If you are afraid that I would interrupt your talk then please do tell me. I would gladly leave you two to yourselves."

"No, please stay, Counsellor," Katara begged.

_Would she do the same if I would say that? _Zuko wondered unconsciously as he chewed the food slowly. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and almost choked. _What in Ran's name am I thinking?_

"Are you okay Z– Lord Zuko?" Katara asked with a playful smile. Her eyes were shining expectantly at him like a child's that he had to look away.

"I am," he muttered and sipped rice wine from his goblet.

The last course was a gingerbread man with sweet ice frostings on top. Katara tried not to gag as the strong spicy flavour of the ginger burst in her mouth.

"This sure is… interesting," she said as she gulped her wine. It didn't help ease her flaming throat.

Zuko noticed the blush on her face. "You're not used to spicy foods?"

"No," Katara replied softly. "We usually eat salty food. My mother – the foster one – made excellent dishes. She's the best cook I've known."

"Is she a good mother to you?" he asked with interest. He wiped a crumb from his chin with his napkin.

She nodded. "How about you, Zu– Lord Zuko?"

"My mother is a dragon," he replied, "but she's a good one. At least she didn't try to burn me like how my father did."

He pointed at his scar and was about to say something when Iroh interrupted. "Enough with the depressing stories. Let's enjoy the music."

Music wafted into the hall and musicians played lovely songs. Each of them were lost in each other's thoughts: Iroh decided to drink tea later while Zuko and Katara were thinking of their short conversation.

* * *

_**Temper: (pouts) Why is Iroh there?**_

_**Demon: Zuko is scared in facing his wife… (laughs hysterically)**_

_**Me: Please review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- phantompha0 and Iceblossom22 for the alerts; and**_

_**- AnnaAza for the review!**_


	14. Mai

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 4 – Mai**

It was early in the morning. Mai was taking her morning walk and passed by Zuko and Katara's room when Zuko emerged, wearing a soft smile. Mai was surprised to see the happy expression on his face that it took more than a second for her to take in her surroundings.

"Good morning, Lord Zuko," she greeted warmly and bowed. Zuko merely looked at her direction and grunted back his reply. Mai sighed as he strode away in a hurry.

_What could've been so amusing in there?_ She wondered as she gave the door one long look before going away.

-O-

Katara woke up with a start. She looked around her with anxious eyes and noticed that Zuko's bed was empty. Getting up from her bed, she called Zuko's name meekly and received no reply. It suddenly dawned on her that it was already morning – very late in the morning.

_Crap_, she thought as heat flooded her cheeks due to humiliation. Last night, she and Zuko had been talking about their personal lives when Katara couldn't resist the urge of letting her drooping eyes close. She promised to herself that she would only close it for a few seconds but the allotted time stretched to hours.

The room was then filled with action as Katara moved about. She took a quick bath in the bathroom and hurriedly got dressed. Summoning a maid, she asked for her breakfast to be served in her room.

"Yes, my lady," the maid said and proceeded to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Katara was reading a scroll Iroh had given her when someone knocked at the door. She beckoned the knocker to enter, expecting it to be the butler but instead, it was another person who seemed to look familiar.

"Lady Katara," the woman greeted with a bow, "I reckon that you still remember me?"

The flat tone of her voice and the familiar face clicked together and Katara nodded. "Yes, of course. What can I do, Princess Mai? Please do have a seat."

Mai smiled curtly at her and sat down. "I would wish to eat lunch with you at my place, Lady Katara. That is, if you have no other plans."

"I'd love to," Katara smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Thank you. I have to go now," Mai said and stood up. Being in the ire god's room – the room he shares with the peasant – is purely infuriating that every second she would spend there would be her death. "I need to inform my maids of our upcoming lunch."

Just then, Katara's breakfast came and Mai left. Katara ate her pancakes silently as she thought of what to wear and when to go. She assured herself that going early would be the best time to go and her red robes will do. Besides, Mai didn't stress out that she should wear fancy clothes but she silently hoped that her host wouldn't dress so elegantly. It would put her to shame.

Katara spent the rest of the hours dressing up, fixing her hair, and putting on a little make-up and perfume.

"What are you doing?"

She turned sharply to see Zuko standing by his bed, looking curiously at her. She swore that she hadn't heard him enter… or maybe, she is not just paying any attention of her surroundings.

_What do you think am I doing?_ Katara bit back her rude reply and smiled. "Princess Mai invited me for lunch over her place."

Disappointment flashed over Zuko's face for a second but it vanished quickly. His face masked his rioting emotions and swiftly clasped his hands behind his back. "I see. Send her then my best regards."

"Sure," she piped nonchalantly, "but why were you here by the first place?"

Zuko remained his back at her for a good reason: to hide his slightly reddening cheeks. "I was hoping that you could have lunch me… but since you already have an appointment, then I won't interfere."

Katara's mouth formed into a small zero. "Oh."

He rolled his eyes. Katara seemed to enjoy the habit of saying 'oh' whenever she's surprised. "I will leave now. Enjoy your day."

"Will do, Sir!" she said softly and giggled.

-O-

Mai sat calmly by her balcony as she waited for her valet and Katara to arrive. Her mind was set and she was in the mood for a little game. But she would break the news, of course. She would let her guest be caught unaware. After all, she had done some extensive research.

"Princess Mai," the valet announced, "Lady Katara has arrived."

Mai stood up and bowed respectfully at Katara. Katara resisted the urge to curtsy and did the same. Two maids emerged and pulled the chairs to let the ladies sit. They ate their lunch in silence as Mai waited for the right moment to converse with the Fire god's wife.

"So, Lady Katara," Mai said quietly over their cup of tea, "how was your stay here?"

Katara smiled as she sipped her tea slowly. "It was fine… though I tend to get homesick now and then. But I tried to push the feeling away. After all, this is my destiny."

Mai laughed and Katara turned questioningly at her. "It might not have been your destiny if only Lady Yue agreed to your husband's wedding proposal, right? Really, life is funny."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, horrified. Her hands started to tremble and her face paled.

"You didn't know?" Mai asked with surprise. "I'm sorry. Just forget it."

Inside, Mai was rejoicing. Katara's horrified face was priceless as she stammered for Mai to go on.

"Well, it was really Lady Yue whom Lord Zuko loves," Mai said quietly, "but she still loves that mortal so much that she turned Lord Zuko down. I think she then offered _you_ as a replacement."

_My mother did that to me?_ Katara thought direfully, her thoughts in a jumble. She began to slowly stand from her seat and Mai looked at her with alarm.

"Are you okay, Lady Katara?" Mai asked with concern as she also stood up and approached her but Katara stopped Mai.

"I'm feeling sick," Katara said weakly. "I'm going now. Thanks for the food."

Mai nodded seriously at her as Katara walked away. When Katara was out of sight, Mai was wearing an ear-splitting grin.

* * *

_**Demon: Wow… that was mean. I like Mai.**_

_**Me: Really… (looks at Demon) Figures.**_

_**Temper: Please review, dear readers! Let the revolution against kusachi-dono begin!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank youuuuuuuu:**_

_**- water17fire17 and whoneedssanity45 for the faves;**_

_**- random-spaz for the alert; and**_

_**- water17fire17, Iceblossom22, AnnaAza, badonyx, and jodie rae xx for the reviews!!!!**_

_**Amazing! ;D**_

_**Okay... just ignore me and my insanity.**_


	15. Halfway

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**I suck at chapter titles… -.-

* * *

**_

**Part 2**

**Chapter 5 – Halfway**

The palace suddenly looked like hell the following days. Since Katara's lunch with Mai, Katara had been quiet and somber. She would move around slowly and seemed to be possessed. At night, she would be very early to go bed to either avoid her husband or cry until she would be too exhausted when Zuko arrives. The dark circles under her eyes began to be evident and she thinned.

Iroh noticed it and dismissed it at first as homesickness. But when Katara started avoiding him, he was alarmed. Whenever he would try to cheer her up with his jokes, she would simply look exasperatedly at him, like he had committed a very hideous crime.

"Lord Zuko," Iroh approached Zuko one day with a very worried look on his face, "have you talked to Lady Katara these past few days?"

Zuko looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his counsellor. "I didn't have any chance to do so. I'm busy during the day and she sleeps so early at night."

Iroh shook his head. "She sleeps early and yet looks like a ghost? Haven't you noticed how lifeless she had been?" he then chuckled humourlessly. "If she would have been the goddess of Death, I swear I would have died under her annoyed stare."

"I did notice it," Zuko said quickly, defending himself. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll talk to her tonight, then."

Iroh gave him a tired smile. "Good. be sure to talk to her before she goes to bed, Lord Zuko."

-O-

The clinking of metal against the tile floor echoed the deserted western wing of the palace. Mai's breath came out quick as excitement and fear wrestled within her. She inched her way slowly and called Zuko's father with reverence. The red dragon immediately emerged with a haughty look on its face.

"Why, back so soon, Princess Mai," Ran greeted as he snaked his way towards Mai. "I assume you have urgent news to come back here."

"Actually," Mai said, her voice business-like, "I came here to talk about your offer the last time I'm here."

"Which one? Ah… that," Ran replied as realization dawned on him. "Do you want me to burn the peasant right now?"

"We can't. She's Lady Yue's daughter."

"Really?" Ran asked with disbelief.

"Mental and emotional torture is better than physical ones," Mai replied. "I have already spilled the dark secret to the girl and she didn't disappointment me."

Ran smiled evilly as he bobbed his head. "I agree to that, Princess Mai."

"We have a deal," Mai said emphatically and left.

-O-

As soon as the palace clocks announced that it was evening, Zuko left his study room to catch Katara before she could go to bed. he anxiously paused before the doors leading to their bedroom and rehearsed his lines. He suddenly felt silly when a servant passing by gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look before greeting him shyly. Fuming, he opened the door harshly and stopped short at the sight of Katara.

She was facing the doorway wearing her white night gown and her hair down. Zuko could almost see her body underneath the flimsy gown. He felt his face and neck heat up, his body having weird reactions. He suddenly wanted to grab his wife and take away something pure from her. But her gaze at him warned him otherwise and it helped him control his raging hormones.

"_If she would have been the goddess of Death, I swear I would have died under her annoyed stare."_

His counsellor's words rang in his head and he finally understood what Iroh meant. Katara was looking at him like he was some kind of pest that has been bugging her since the day she was conceived. Cautiously, Zuko approached her and she matched his advancing steps with hers retreating.

"Katara," Zuko spoke softly at her, his hands reaching out, "are you okay? You have been silent and sad for days now."

Katara's eyes started tearing up and she quickly sat on her bed, avoiding Zuko's intent stare. She wanted to scream at him and accuse him of all her sufferings. She bit her lip as the tears threatened to gush from her eyes. _If only you have told me the truth… if only my real mother was not being an idiot… if only…_

Zuko noticed the look of anguish on her face and began to wonder if something or someone had made her very furious. Kneeling in front of her, he peered anxiously at her partially hidden face. "There must be something that is bothering you. Tell me."

_You are my problem_, she thought and glared at him. She crawled into her bed sheet and covered her face. She cried silently as she waited for Zuko to burn her.

Zuko stood up and stared at her slightly trembling form, his hands clenched into fists. He wanted to kick her out from her bed and roast her but the sight of her charred body would make his heart hurt. "Fine! Avoid me until you'll get sick of it."

He stormed out of their room and almost ran into a lady wearing armor. He found it odd, given that there was no war going on, but his anger clouded his other thoughts. Ignoring the lady, he continued on his path and barged into Iroh's room.

"Lord Zuko," Iroh greeted him with surprise as he almost spilled the tea that he was drinking. He looked at Zuko's furious face and understood what must have been going on. "I guess you and Lady Katara had a not-so-pleasant talk."

"Talk?" Zuko sputtered as he sat across Iroh. "I was the only one who tried to open up a conversation. I asked her if something was wrong but she wouldn't answer me. She even glared at me! Me that meant well enough to inquire about her condition…"

Iroh watched with awe as Zuko prattled on. He expected the Fire god to confess that he had burnt the girl somehow but it seems that things are going on differently. It was the first time in his life to see Zuko ale to control his anger. "You love her."

"She even – what?" Zuko asked with surprise as he felt his heart race. Iroh raised a curious eyebrow at him and he sighed, looking steadily at his counsellor. "No, I don't know if I do… but I think she's cute."

* * *

_**Me: (grins) Even if this chapter is chaotic, I certainly love this one. :3**_

_**Demon: (angsty) Whatever. Please review everyone. I hope 'all would say that you hate this chapter, too. Zuko's last statement is way too OOC and out of place.**_

_**Temper: Shut up, Demon! I know you like Maiko better… and to hell with that. This is a Zutara fic! Duh!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- Pinky Prattle for the fave; and**_

_**- jodie rae xx and Kaydreams for the reviews!**_


	16. Conflict of Emotions

**The Fire God's Bride**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6 – Conflict of Emotions**

It was minutes after dawn and Zuko was already awake. Instead of his usually hurried movements, he seemed to relish every task by doing it slowly. He spent longer time in the bath and didn't even ask for his servants' help just to buy time. He waited for Katara to wake up, planning on joining her for breakfast.

Unbeknownst to the waiting Fire god, Katara was already awake. She was lying very still in her sheets as she waited for him to go away. She was getting impatient that she planned on springing from her bed and tackle Zuko on the ground for being a slowpoke. While she was thinking of attacking her husband-by-name-only, he slowly approached her bed and she tensed. He started to reach out his right hand, making her cringe slightly.

_Spirits! Don't let him burn me so I would wake up! _She thought with alarm as his hand got nearer and nearer. Instead of resting on her body, his hand gathered some strands of her hair that peeked from her covers. Her heart lurched to her throat when he stooped down and smelled it deeply, murmuring something about 'sea'. Eventually, he straightened his back and turned to one of Katara's maids.

"Bring her breakfast when she wakes up," Zuko ordered the girl. "Make sure she eats it all up."

"Yes, my lord," the maid said obediently and he left.

Katara waited for ten long minutes before stirring in her covers. She dramatically yawned and stretched before sitting up groggily. The maid whom Zuko tasked to feed her was waiting expectantly at Katara to order her around. Katara eyed her in return, also waiting for the girl to put her husband's orders into action.

"W-Would you like to eat your breakfast now, my lady?" the maid stammered as she blushed with embarrassment.

Katara grinned teasingly. "Sure! As long as there's no poison in it."

The maid blushed even more as she rang the bell. Katara held her breath as she expected Zuko to enter their room and exclaim 'surprise!', insisting her to join him for breakfast in the process. The butler instead arrived and Katara sighed with relief. She looked at her plate and gasped in awe at her food: a waffle shaped into an igloo with fruits as the side dish.

_Don't think that I would forgive you right away, Zuko_, Katara thought grudgingly as she took a bite of her breakfast. She ate in a hurry, desperate to get away quickly to avoid Zuko. She was getting uncomfortable at his sudden attention towards her.

_What do you really want, Katara?_ she berated herself as she popped a grape in her mouth. _When your husband-by-name-only ignored you, you wanted him to pay attention to you. But now that he started to talk to you, you ignored him!_

"It's called payback, pal," she muttered to herself – or rather, her conscience – when she finished her meal. Giving the eavesdropping a nod, she grabbed her towel and took a bath.

-O-

Katara wandered around the palace, paying great importance to where she was heading. Honestly, it was paying attention to not to cross the path of two people: Zuko and Iroh. She avoided Zuko's study room, his throne room, and Iroh's hang-out. She hated to imagine if she would bump with either of these men. It would be her highway to Hell.

One of the people whom she also avoided was Mai. Since their lunch appointment days ago, Katara had irked away from her presence. For her, the princess is like an "insane" cat; it poses as cute and harmless but when you started trusting it, it would strike. The princess is such a gossip and malicious woman.

The forsaken rooms around Katara brought her to the present. She looked about her with alarm, reaching for her waterskin and realized that she hadn't brought it with her. _Great… but I guess this place is not supposed to be a deathbed. This is a freaking palace!_

A low hiss coming from one of the large doors sent shivers up and down her spine. Immediately, she readied into a battle stance, her hands outstretch. _Forgive me, Sifu Yue. I think I'm gonna use the bloodbending technique again. After all, you owe me._

"My, a mortal. You must be my son's wife."

Katara jumped with surprise and turned around to come face-to-face with a sneering red dragon. Her knees started to give way and she kneeled. "R-Ran Almighty."

Ran snorted. "I'm rather shocked. Zuko really married a mortal. What was that dumbass thinking? But I guess I'll get use to it, since there would be more coming soon."

"W-What do you mean, your… Majesty?" she asked, perplexed.

Ran eyed her for a while before setting himself on the floor. "You do now that you won't last long, right? When you will die, do you think that my son would grieve 'til eternity for you? I don't think so. He doesn't even love you."

Hurt and anger etched on Katara's face as she stared at Ran intently. _Please tell me you're joking or else I'm gonna ask the Death Goddess to invite you to Hell._

"I'm sorry but I have to be frank with you, my dear," Ran said apologetically. "My son is heartless and cruel. Don't get your hopes high."

Katara nodded stiffly and stood up. "Thank you for telling me, your Majesty. Somebody… I mean, Princess Mai have already warned me about it."

Tears started to flow from her eyes uncheck. She decided to leave then and there, hoping that Ran wouldn't kill her if she wouldn't say goodbye.

"I'm really sorry," Ran called out as he watched Katara's slowly retreating figure. _The princess is really right. Mental and emotional torture is better than physical one._

_This is silly!_ Katara cried as tears clouded her vision. She didn't know where she was going; she let her feet do the walking. Without the aid of her eyes, she accidently bumped something red and warm. She looked up with surprise to see Zuko look gently at her before glaring at his father.

"What happened here?" he asked as he held her at arm length. "What did you do to her, Father?"

Ran chuckled at his fretting son and the sobbing girl. "I just told her the truth."

Katara broke into a run as she fled the place. She didn't pause until she hit her soft bed. There, she bawled her eyes out.

* * *

_**Demon: (manic laughter) Evil will finally reign!**_

_**Temper: Jackass. By the way, tono… who is the goddess of Death? You didn't mention her at the Prologue.**_

_**Me: Yeah, I know. The idea popped in my head just now. To answer your question, she's Azula.**_

_**Temper: Oh.**_

_**Demon: Review! This story is getting… EVIL! (smirks)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- AnnaAza, Bunzilla894, and LiahkonaAS for the reviews;**_

_**- AnnaAza, Cream-Bunny, and Cutiepie83 for the alerts; and**_

_**- Cream-Bunny for the fave!**_

_**Mwah!! :3**_


	17. Tension

**The Fire God's Bride

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 7 – Tension**

The air was thick with tension. Zuko's aura changed from a loving husband to an angered god while Ran kept on with his playful demeanor.

"We have to talk, Father," Zuko said finally, breaking the awful silence between them. "I need to clarify something."

"But of course!" Ran exclaimed wickedly. "Where should we talk?"

"Just here is fine," Zuko said curtly and slid his hands in his sleeves. A headache started to poke inside his skull and he closed his eyes for a moment. Inhaling sharply through his nose, he opened his eyes again. "What did you tell my wife?"

Ran scoffed. "Your wife? I told her that you are a heartless, selfish god who, after being dumped by his unrequited love, decided to marry a mortal. A very convenient choice, isn't it, my son? After that girl would reach the age wherein she would no longer hold beauty, you would dispose her off and marry another!" he paused for effect, ignoring Zuko's horror-struck face. "To think that my worthless son, a god, had a collection of wives would make my heart break."

"You told her that?" Zuko gasped, his voice showing how scandalized he was. Ran nodded excitedly. "You've gone too far, Father! You have crossed the line! I thought we had an agreement. I wouldn't bother you and you wouldn't bother me. You can't do this to me… this is my personal life. Who I married is none of your business."

"I'm just saving her from a lot of pain," Ran taunted. "Besides, you don't love her."

Ran anticipated for Zuko to retaliate or find excuses but heard none. He looked at his son and saw his forehead crease with deep thought, the conflicting emotions written clearly on his face. "Uh-oh."

Zuko shot his father a death glare. "Stop it. You don't know me nor what I feel."

The next thing that happened was a blur. Ran breathed fire at Zuko and he quickly counteracted it with a large wall of flame. Zuko then shot balls of fire at his father who roared a stream of fire in circular path. Zuko was fast to attack and defend himself but his speed is not enough. Ran emitted a whirlwind of fire at Zuko which knocked him down.

Groaning, Zuko slowly and painfully got up from his feet. Ran showed no mercy and lashed out a fire whip at his son.

_Spirits! This would be my end_, Zuko thought with horror and closed his eyes.

-O-

Katara fumbled with the engagement necklace Zuko gave her. The stone was cold and hard against her flushed skin, ironically giving her comfort. The tears mysteriously stopped falling from her eyes, making her guess that the storage of tears in it dried up.

_Maybe I used too much when I was younger_, she thought as she stood from her bed. Her head felt funny, like there was an excess supply of air in it. She felt lightheaded and she had to clutch at her bedposts for support. A glass of drink would suffice her floating head, she decided. Scanning the room for any sign of potable water, she spotted it on top of Zuko's bedside table.

"Great. Just… great," she muttered to herself and approached his table, hoping that there are no burglar alarms and the water is not poisoned. She downed a glass of it which helped in clearing her a mind a little bit.

"Gods," she cried as she set the glass on Zuko's table. The thoughts that she had been reviewing a while ago started to run again inside her head and she sank on the floor.

"_Counsellor, is this really… Tsuki-Omi-Kami's daughter?"_

She felt stupid for not being able to realize sooner the meaning behind Zuko's question. He wanted Yue's daughter because she had a little bit of the person he truly loves.

"_Prince Zuko is not as bad as you think. When you'll get to know him, he's actually a nice… person."_

Zuko's treatment towards Katara the past few days were magical. He was kind and patient towards her. Despite his always angry façade, he is really kind-hearted inside.

"_My mother is a dragon but she's a good one. At least she didn't try to burn me like how my father did."_

Katara's eyes widened with shock and realization as she remembered where she left Zuko: alone in a deserted place with his father. "What have I done?"

-O-

Zuko waited for the blazing fire to engulf him but felt nothing. He took a peek and saw a wall of fire between him and his father. Looking up beside him, he saw Iroh with a lady.

"Lord Zuko, you're such in a bad shape," Iroh commented and turned to Ran. "Ran Almighty, I would like us to settle this diplomatically, whatever you and your son had been arguing… although I had a pretty much good idea what it is all about."

Zuko stood up from where he lay sprawled on the ground. He recognized the lady accompanying Iroh: Princess Mai, the one whom Katara ate lunch with days ago. He wondered why Mai was with his counsellor. The two were not even acquaintances.

Iroh extinguished the flame to reveal Ran's smirking face. To Zuko's surprise, Mai stepped up and stood beside Ran, facing him and Iroh with defiance. Red clouded Zuko's vision and fire immediately encircled him.

"Calm down, Lord Zuko," Iroh warned and Zuko reluctantly obeyed. "Don't make any more scene."

Mai shook her head. "You see, Lord Zuko, not all are happy with you marrying a peasant–"

"She is not a peasant!" Zuko roared, his temper flaring. Iroh put a restraining hand on him. "She is Princess Yue's daughter; a demigod with waterbending powers."

"Demigod or not, you can't deny the fact that she is a peasant," Mai said flatly. "Anyway, not all agree with you marrying that girl. We are worried with her. You don't love her, yet you married her! Didn't you even think of what might happen if she'll fall in love with you? You'll break her heart."

Zuko got silent as he tried to imagine Katara falling for him. Despite his anger, he felt himself shiver with delight. "No, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Zuko likes Lady Katara," Iroh supplied since Zuko seemed to be dumbfounded. "She provides happiness… and change."

Zuko shook his head, which seemed to be floating in the air. "No, Counsellor. I think… I'm in love with her."

* * *

_**Demon: OOC, tono! (sulks)**_

_**Me: (ignores Demon) ah, love. (swoons)**_

_**Temper: I have a feeling that things are gonna be alright from now on. (giggles)**_

_**Me: Not too soon, Temper. Don't give our readers some hint. (turns to the readers) I hope you would drop some reviews! XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- AnnaAza, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, RosaBellaMaria, Bunzilla894, and LiahkonaAS for the reviews;**_

_**- RosaBellaMaria, ita-sama, and VioletLily2010 for the faves; and**_

_**- Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha and cutepenname for the alerts!**_

_**(kow tows)**_


	18. Divided, They Fall

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**WARNING! Characters may be OOC. Oh, and please ignore the crappy chapter title… ;)

* * *

**_

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8 – Divided, They Fall**

The snow and cold wind bit the young man's face and neck but he ignored it. After ten years of trying to find his luck in the Earth Kingdom, he was finally home. He let his eyes roam the place, drinking in the familiar scenery. Even if he is not a native in this land – he was adopted by a Water tribesman when his parents died – he considered it his home. The white snow and blue parkas were all too recognizable to him.

His eyes searched for his friends and found it very hard to do so. A decade is sure a long time and he wasn't sure how they looked like already. Plus the sea-of-blue-parka-blue-eyes-brown-skin before his eyes, it made his search almost impossible until he spotted a boy wearing his hair in a "ponytail" – wolftail to be exact. Cautiously approaching the guy, he noticed the boomerang on his back and grinned.

"Hey," he tapped the boy's shoulder while greeting, "long time no see, Sokka."

Sokka looked at him for a moment before beaming with joy. "Jet! You're back!"

"Yeah," Jet smiled impishly at Sokka. "So… how're you and Katara?"

-O-

"No, Counsellor. I think I'm in love with her."

Mai gasped audibly, her face showing true emotions for the first time. Ran growled and bared his teeth. Iroh nodded approvingly at Zuko, who blushed slightly at his big revelation. A second of shock reigned before the Ran and Mai burst together.

"My son fell in love with a peasant–"

"–lowered yourself, your standards –"

"–weakness–"

"–abomination–"

"Whoa!" Zuko exclaimed, raising his hands up to silence them both. "Why the violent reaction? You two accused me of marrying the girl I didn't love and now that I admitted that I love her, you – what's your problem?"

Mai was quick to answer. "So, you love her because we disagreed with the reason of your marriage? Spirits, you don't love her. You pity her! It's Lady Yue whom you really love."

"Exactly," Ran said. _This woman is sure smart._

Zuko thought for a moment, considering his words. "That's what I thought at first. Princess Yue is graceful and kind so I came to admire her. I believed that admiration is love but I was wrong. Then Katara came. I didn't like her because she is a complete opposite of Princess Yue. But I can't ignore the butterflies in my stomach and my fluttering heart when she's nearby. I denied those feelings until these past few days when all I could think about is her."

Iroh smiled hugely at him, making Zuko blushed once again.

"Really?" Mai asked sceptically. _No, it can't be._

"Why won't you believe me?" Zuko asked exasperatedly. "What I can I do to prove it?"

"You don't have to prove it, Zuko," Ran said quietly. Zuko and Mai looked at him with surprise.

Iroh cleared his throat. "What do you mean by that, Ran Almighty?"

Ran's eyes glinted mischievously. "Always sceptical, aren't you, Counsellor? No wonder you are the only one who suspected my surprise for all of you." Zuko frowned at his father while Mai started to look hopeful. Ran smiled wickedly. "You see, my son, the emotions _love_ and the like are the ones that weaken a god. You do remember what happened to the Water Tribes twenty years ago, don't you? ever since Lady Yue fell in love with a peasant, the force of water weakened and it was easier for foreign bandits to infiltrate their region and sabotage their place."

Ran paused before looking straight at Zuko's eyes. "How long has it been since you last watched over the Fire Nation? You might want to look at it right now."

Zuko flinched. His father grinned maliciously at him before lighting a flame. Zuko peered anxiously at the orb and gasped. The firebenders were easily defeated by waterbending pirates. Their fires which were usually bright seemed to dim.

Ran extinguished the flame. "Are you willing to sacrifice your love for the sake of the people who worshipped you or the other way around? Think about it, Zuko."

Mai smirked as she relished the look of Zuko and Iroh's faces. She turned at Ran and he grinned at her before retreating into his den. She decided that it was her turn to leave.

"Lord Zuko," Iroh called out as soon as Mai was out of hearing, "please tell me you didn't believe in the lies of Ran Almighty."

Zuko held up his right hand to stop Iroh. "I don't know. I need to be alone, Counsellor."

His mind was full of ideas that are running aimlessly as he started walking away slowly. He reviewed Ran's proposal as he looked for loopholes. The situation suddenly felt very familiar. Intent in roaming the feeling, he didn't hear Iroh speak again.

"You can't let Ran's lies get into you, Lord Zuko," Iroh said emphatically. "Once doubt creep in your head, your relationship would be destroyed."

_Déjà vu_, Zuko thought as he rounded the corner. The feeling was the same that he felt the night when Yue told him to marry her daughter. And just like at that time, he had no other choice but to let Katara go. Besides, she hates him and she would be insanely happy if he sets her free.

He sighed deeply as he opened the door in his study room. He felt suddenly vey old. _Ha! Like I could get older than twenty-one._

"Zuko."

He looked up to see Katara standing in the middle of his study, breaking into a teary smile. Relief was written all over her face and for a moment, he wondered if she had overhead the fight or if Mai had told her of her freedom. For a moment, he thought that his heart had been clenched.

"I'm sorry," Katara cried as she cautiously approached him, fidgeting. Zuko was shocked at her behavior to him. "I shouldn't have ignored you these past few days… and… I shouldn't have left you with your father. Oh, I'm glad he didn't hurt you!"

Zuko's resolve wavered. He realized with relief and fear that Katara may have warmed up to him. He wanted to ignore his father's warning than and there but looking into the pools of ocean staring in front of him, he knew that he could drown into it. He would be destroyed, along with the Fire Nation residents.

"Leave," he spoke in a low voice. He hid the emotions behind his calm demeanor.

She looked at comfortingly at him. _What is wrong with him?_

"You are free," he continued. "Go back to your home. I don't need you anymore."

She gasped and covered her mouth. Disbelief and shock were her first reactions. She couldn't believe that Zuko was actually letting her go. The shock was replaced with hurt as she stared into his face and saw no trace of sadness in it. Nothing but calm.

"Zuko… please," she begged as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. "You can't do this to me."

Zuko shot fire at her and she screamed, expecting to be roasted to death. She then realized that it was the same fire that brought her to the Fire Palace.

Zuko's face began to blur from Katara's sight as she slipped away.

* * *

_**Demon: (whoops) Yeah! That's more like it!**_

_**Zutarians: (punches and kicks Demon)**_

_**Temper & Me: (makes face at Demon) Suits you right, Demon.**_

_**Zutarians: (turns to Temper & Me) Your turn. (cracks knuckles)**_

_**Temper & Me: (screams and runs away)**_

_**Demon: (wheezes) Please review… (coughs)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- water17fire17, Bunzilla894, AnnaAza, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, akay2, and VioletLily2010 for the reviews; **_

_**- sailormoonluver218, akay2, cutepenname, and froggychan for the faves; and**_

_**- DiyaK, akay2, and InItToWinIT for the alerts!**_


	19. The First Musketeer

**The Fire God's Bride**

**WARNING: **_**Messy storyline... ;P

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

_So one day, he found her crying,_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground;_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out;_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve…_

_- "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The First Musketeer**

Aang was feeling extremely bored. He had already made a round trip at the world. There were no fights to settle between the mortals since they seemed to find a way not fight that day. He was pleased about it but it somehow left him unemployed, as to what humans might name his lack of job. Visiting the other gods seemed like a good idea. He decided to visit the Stellar goddess Meng first, who lived between the Sun and the Moon. Aang took the Sun route, riding on Appa.

There was a sudden burst of light from the Sun – brighter than a solar flare – and Aang knew that somebody was banished from the Fire Palace. True enough, he saw a form float towards him. He didn't care at first; he didn't wish to interfere with whatever Zuko was planning with the evicted person. But when he saw that it was a girl with dark skin, his heart sank. Quickly grabbing the unconscious girl onto Appa's back, he turned about and went back to Earth.

Silently hoping that the Southern Water tribesmen were already inside their homes, he softly landed Appa on the snow. Aang scanned for a good spot where he could leave Katara behind without exposing her too much to the cold. He finally found a safe place and gently laid her on the ground.

A tear fell from Katara's right eye and Aang had to look away. "Don't worry. I'll ask Prince Zuko why he did this to you."

He then left, his mind set in visiting Zuko.

-O-

Jet tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get his conversation with Sokka out from his head. Sokka had told him sadly that Katara was sent to the Sun to marry the Fire god. Jet thought Sokka was kidding at first but then Sokka snapped and Jet's world collapsed.

Nobody had ever known that he had a crush in Katara when they were younger (though Sokka seemed to get some hints). She was sweet and kind but at the same time, knows how to express what she really felt. He admired that quality of hers. His real motive in going home was to marry Katara.

_I have to go back to the Earth Kingdom tomorrow_, Jet decided. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would drift off to dreamland but Katara's face kept swimming in his mind that he had to stop trying. Frustrated, he wore his parka and went out of his igloo silently.

The dazzling sight of swirling snow and starlit sky made Jet ignore the cold. He had remembered when he was a child that he would sneak out of his house in the middle of the night and wait for his two best friends, Sokka and Katara. The three of them would run and play and laugh quietly. Sometimes, a light sleeper would hear the commotion that they were making and wake up. At this point, they would either be caught red-handed or be able to hide in the shadows.

He chuckled softly and started to walk, retracing the route he and his took during their mischievous days. The igloo at his right was still the same; it was the one where they would run when somebody wakes up. They would usually get caught whenever Katara get too excited or during full moonsince she would accidentally bend any liquid in her path.

_Speaking of waterbending_, he thought sadly and watched the distant waves of the sea. Katara had told him before that waterbending is like the push and pull between the tides of the sea and the moon. Whenever he would gaze at the sea, he would be reminded of Katara and what she said. _Too bad you're gone. You're already married._

Shaking his head, he started climbing a large hill of snow. This was where the Three Musketeers, as what they called themselves, would go sledding using the penguins. Katara was always the first one to catch a penguin and Sokka would be last. They teased him about it, joking that the likes of him were the ones that animals hated. He remembered once that a polar bear charged towards Sokka, teeth bared. If Katara wasn't able to stop it with her cries, Sokka would have been dead.

He caught something red at the other side of the hill. He found it odd since red is a foreign color among the Water Tribes. Only the Fire Nation used that color. Cautiously approaching the red thing, he gradually realized that it wasn't a thing but a person wearing fancy red robes. He also realized that the person was a girl… with dark skin. With a racing heart, he crouched near the girl. A lump formed in his throat as he studied the face of the girl.

"K-Katara?" he asked, his voice cracking. He shook her slightly but she didn't stir. His blood boiled when he noticed her tear-stained cheeks and wondered if the Fire god had hurt her before dumping her. Gently, he scooped her in his arms and noticed that she was so light. He also noticed her headpiece and necklace. He looked away quickly and started walking towards Hakoda's house.

-O-

Katara was walking mournfully on the snow. Even if she's home, she missed the color red that had surrounded her in the Fire Palace. The humid weather at the Sun was also one of the things she missed. They were a lot actually: her beautiful room which made her feel like a princess, her maids, the bleak outer space, the dragons (except Ran), the phoenices, jasmine tea prepared by Counsellor Iroh, Counsellor Iroh and his jokes, and Zuko. She felt more like a ghost than a human as she walked.

Suddenly, the temperature around her changed. A red streak zoomed around her and she looked on with delight, her heart hammering against her chest. She held her engagement necklace dearly as she searched for him.

"Katara."

She looked up to see Zuko, riding his red dragon. He was smiling gently at her as he held out his hand.

"Come back with me. I missed you."

She put her hands near her heart and nodded vigorously. She stretched out her hand but can't seem to reach him. she tried jumping but failed again. desperate, she bended the ice around her to help lift herself and be able to reach him.

"–tara. Katara!"

She woke up, her cheeks wet. She looked around her and saw her mother Kya smiling ruefully at her.

"Mom?" Katara whispered as she reached for her mother's hands, her tears still gushing. Kya engulfed her in her arms and Katara sobbed. "Mom, why does it hurt?"

Kya shushed her daughter, stroking her head and back."It'll be alright, my child."

Katara nodded meekly as she let her mother lull her to sleep.

* * *

_**Me & Temper: (crying)**_

_**Demon: (rolls eyes) Tono, why did you entitle this as "The First Musketeer"?**_

_**Me: (sniffs) Because… Jet is the first musketeer among the three! (hiccups) I just want to!**_

_**Temper: Please… review. (wails)**_

_**Demon: And I'll be damned.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**- akay2, AnnaAza, Bunzilla894, water17fire17, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, and VioletLily2010 for the reviews! ;D**_


	20. To Heal is to Forget

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**Zutarians, you can kill me now…

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

**Chapter 2 – To Heal is to Forget**

Five months had passed ever since Katara went home from the Sun. She had changed over the months: a very different Katara from six months ago. She is still sweet, kind, and cheerful but it toned down a little bit. When she plays with the neighbourhood kids, she didn't feel much contented, like what she did was not enough. Earning her trust proved to be an impossible task to do. After all, she learned it the hard way.

Her nightmares became less frequent but if she did have one, she fixed her mind not to scream or cry openly to prevent Kya from worrying. She became a serious person and didn't like to talk about her experience at the Fire Palace. Bending became her favorite pastime instead of ticking her brother off.

"Where are you going, Katara?" Kya asked Katara when she saw her dressed in her thick blue parka. Katara turned to her mother and smiled.

"The usual, Mom," she assured Kya and walked towards her. She gave the older woman a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna practice my bending."

"Is my little sister using bending as an excuse when in truth, she would be going out with Jet?" Sokka teased as he emerged from his room. Kya gave him a look but ignored it, still grinning at Katara.

To Kya's utter relief, Katara laughed. "My big brother seemed to be paranoid today. No, of course not, my dearest Sokka. If I do meet Jet today, it would either be a coincidence or… he's stalking me."

"Let's see," Sokka said as he scowled mockingly. "If you ever come home squealing that you and Jet are sweethearts, I swear I'm gonna–"

"Yeah, right. What gave you that absurd idea?" Katara snorted and giggled at her brother. She then waved goodbye at Kya. "Listen, I need to go. I'll be home by lunch."

Kya nodded and Katara ran off to her "secret place". When the latter was out of sight, Kya smiled happily. "I'm glad to hear her laugh today. It's very rare to hear her genuine laugh."

"Yeah," Sokka said weakly and scratched the back of his neck. "I thought she was gonna kill me back there or something for meddling around."

Kya squeezed the shoulders of her son and smiled once more. After a while, she went back to the kitchen, humming a happy tune.

-O-

Katara tried molding the water into different complicated shapes at top speed. Yue had told her that it was one way to enhance a waterbender's skill. Remembering Yue's advices was not so painful anymore, despite the lies and other memories etched with it. She tried to block those memories away to prevent the pain from gnawing her chest.

Approaching footsteps broke her concentration and train of thoughts. She turned around, her hands shaping a big water whip. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Jet.

"Jet! What are you doing here?" she grinned. "Don't do that again or else you'll get hurt."

He smiled back at her and shrugged. "That would be good. I'd like to see how much you've improved. I fervently hope that you're still clumsy."

She punched his shoulders teasingly and laughed. "You still didn't answer my question, you know. How did you find me here? Were you stalking me?"

She doubled up with laughter and realized after a while that she was the only one laughing. She looked at her companion and noticed his red cheeks. "Uh-oh. Don't tell me that it's true."

"It's not what you think it is," Jet said defensively, his cheeks still burning. Katara looked at him curiously and he sighed. "Fine. I kind of followed you."

"And why is that?"

"I thought you're gonna run off here to escape reality. You k now… I was thinking that I would offer you a shoulder to cry on."

Katara's smile disappeared and she looked away, frowning. "What made you think that I would come here to cry? I hated it when my chest hurts… so why would I nurse the painful memories in my head? I'm not stupid. I wish to heal, not to bleed."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. She turned her back from him and continued bending the water in an agitated way. Jet noticed it and cursed himself for his insensitivity. He fiddled with his parka as he nervously thought of what to say to Katara.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Jet spoke up finally after a minute of silence, his tone apologetic. "I know that I shouldn't have said that. Er… what can I do to… make it up to you?"

Katara stopped bending and looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "No, it's okay… I understand. Sokka was like that, too… only, he didn't fare well."

They both laughed. He loved the sound of her laughter and the sight of her flushed face that he had stopped laughing to stare. His heart raced as he couldn't deny the love he felt for his childhood crush any longer. His emotions were still in a jumble when Katara ceased her fit of giggles. She suddenly felt very self-conscious under Jet's gaze, wondering if there was something on her face or in her teeth.

"What?" she asked nervously as she tucked her hair loopies behind her ears. "What are you staring at?"

He turned a bright shade of red. "N-Nothing. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go sledding with me like before… b-but I guess you would still be busy pr–"

"Sure," she cut him off, almost annoyed. "I'd love to."

They raced to a group of penguins nearby, competing on who would get a penguin first. A t the start, Jet seemed to be in good luck after beating Katara several times. The waterbender soon recovered and outwitted him until the hill got too crowded for them. They decided to leave and instead lay on the snow, making snow angels.

Jet stood up suddenly, his face tense. Katara was bewildered at his sudden change of mood and she too stood beside him.

"What's wrong, Jet?" she asked, concern leaking from her voice.

She was caught off-guard when he suddenly knelt in front of her, his left hand holding hers and his right fumbling at his coat pockets. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew what was coming next and started tearing up. _Spirits…_

"I know that this might not be the right time, but I really need to get this out of my chest," he said gravely and looked at her shining eyes. His right hand held a necklace with blue lace and white stone. "I love you, Katara. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Me: I tried to make it as romantic as possible for the sake of Jetara fans who might be reading this… but I guess it's not enough.**_

_**Demon: You did a great job, tono! Also, I love the cliffie…**_

_**Zutarians: (war cry)**_

_**Me, Demon, & Temper: (gasps) RUN!**_

_**And that's how the three of us ended up in the ICU. (winks mischievously)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- Bunzilla894, AnnaAza, akay2, and Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha for the reviews;**_

_**- MimiMasquerade for the fave; and**_

_**- Violet-eyed-Tiger4 for the alert!**_

_**C=**_


	21. Yearning of the Heart

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**Please forgive me! I know that I'm very late in updating… :(**_

**Author's Rant: **_**I saw a video on YouTube that has a Zutara proof. It says there (on the TV screen the guy was taping) that Zuko was originally Katara's love interest and I was just like "WTF Bryke?" XC

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

**Chapter 3 – Yearning of the Heart**

Humans.

Zuko's frown deepened at the thought and immediately gulped down his shot of Fire whiskey to soothe his grating nerves. He could never understand them even if he, a god, should. It is one of his duties aside from keeping them safe. He would rather fight his father in an Agni Kai than be in their shoes. This thought occurred to him after he received news from Iroh.

His counsellor was hesitant in telling him at first, fear written on his face. During Iroh's hesitation, Zuko thought that he had committed a big crime that the Fire god began to rake his mind for a not-so-harsh punishment. (Of course, he wouldn't kill hi most trusted counsellor!) Iroh eventually told him that Katara is getting married with someone named Jet. At first, Zuko questioned the information that Iroh had given him but when his counsellor insisted that it was true, he finally believed.

The Fire god growled with irritation and banished his thoughts. He had vowed to himself to never think of Katara ever again which, he admitted, is another hard thing to do. And to top his frustration, the Fire Nation residents' condition didn't improve and he and the other gods were not in speaking terms. The latter happened when Air god Aang knew about Katara's banishment. Aang visited him and confronted him about it. When the Air god was dissatisfied with his reason (Zuko didn't tell the truth), he swore to not talk to Zuko again. The other gods knew about it and followed Aang's decision, giving the Fire god a cold shoulder.

Soft knocks on his bedroom door halted Zuko's train of thoughts. He sighed exasperatedly and looked at the door in an odd way. He was sure that the person behind it was not Iroh. _Who in their right mind decided to visit me this late in my bedroom?_

"Enter," he called out harshly as he set his glass down the table.

A tall woman wearing a red Arabian dress entered. She was barefoot and a red veil covered the lower half of her face. Her yellow eyes glinted mischievously as she slowly made her way towards him.

Zuko knew that staring at somebody is not a polite thing to do but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman. He noticed how her silky black hair complimented her smooth pale skin. "W-Who are you?"

"Your humble servant, my lord," she said softly, smirking behind her veil. She began to dance seductively in front of him without breaking their eye contact and ran her slender fingers on the upper part of his body. Grinding her hips against him, she saw him gulp and rejoiced internally. _Come on, Lord Zuko. I know that you can't resist._

Zuko felt his body warming up and his blood rushing. Cursing himself mentally, he removed the veil from her face, grabbed her waist, and crushed his lips against hers. He sucked and lapped on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned and opened them, letting Zuko roam in her mouth. He noticed how her lips tasted like bittersweet fruits and how she smelled like flowers.

Then it came crushing on him. He didn't know how but it seemed that a hundred ton truth came down from the ceiling to him. she smelled like flowers, not the cool breeze of the sea. She is not _her_. Quickly, she pushed the woman away from him. "Get out. Now."

The woman, who slightly stumbled due to his push, glared at him before fleeing in humiliation.

When her footsteps died down the hall, Zuko growled. It's not fair! His wife cheated on him and so he had every right to seek revenge. But then, a small voice inside him kept telling him that it was wrong if he would. Defeated, he sighed and eyed his drink. A bottle of Fire whiskey couldn't help him this time.

-O-

Toph walked nonchalantly around her mountain home. She was careful not to cause tremors on Earth. The humans wouldn't like it. Unlike other gods, she thought spitefully, she knew how to please the mortals but still be in control over them.

_Had Sparky lost his mind?_ she wondered as she kicked a pebble which soared out of sight the pebble landed on a nearby town and Toph hoped that it didn't land on anybody's head. _Why would he do that to the poor girl? Had he forgotten that she is Princess Yue's daughter?_

Toph groaned and sat on the soil. Zuko didn't really know how to take care of the inhabitants on Earth until now. He still had responsibility over them even if he lives on the Sun. the humans needed him and his fire. If he wouldn't give them enough heat from his home, the Earth wouldn't survive.

"He even forgot about the Supreme Beings," she muttered disgustingly. The six Supreme Beings were disappointed at Zuko's decision. At present, they were already discussing in stripping Zuko from his power. They, with the other gods and goddesses, agreed and it would be implemented as soon as they would find a replacement.

Toph smiled ruefully. "Good luck, Prince Zuko."

-O-

The flame of the candles around Zuko dwindled then brightened simultaneously as it matched his even breathing. He had been meditating and at the same time pondering. Meditation helped him think clearly with the guarantee that he wouldn't lose his temper or sanity.

His thought kept returning to the news Iroh gave him. According to it, Katara would be married hours after the sun would be up which is approximately three hours away. Three hours before their marriage would truly dissolve. It was funny that he had every chance to make it up with her these past five months but only now did he worry that she would be forever gone. He admitted that he had seen it coming but it was too soon. _Does she forget that easily? Is five months enough for her to erase me from her mind?_

He then laughed bitterly in silence. _Why would she not forget? She doesn't love me!_

"_Zuko… please. You can't do this to me."_

Her plea to him echoed hauntingly in his head, making him wonder if Katara had feelings for him. He suddenly wanted to know. Opening his eyes slowly, he picked the candle in front of him and stared intently at its flame. He concentrated on it, hoping that it would give him opportunity of seeing Katara. The flame danced and swayed for a long time until it became cloudy.

Katara was sitting in a white and blue room, her back hunched. Her face wa sad and she seemed to be murmuring something, her lips barely moving. Zuko was entranced by it and he longed to trace it with his fingers. He wanted to smooth the crease between her eyebrows.

"Ai ren," he whispered softly. As if on cue, her right hand flew to her throat. Zuko's breath hitched as he saw her trace the necklace lovingly; a necklace with blue lace and reddish stone.

Minutes later, Zuko was in the western wing, calling out his father's name. Ran emerged from his lair, exasperation written on his face.

"Father," he said in a steady voice, "please allow me to bring my wife back."

* * *

_**Temper: Since when did Mai know how to seduce?**_

_**Me: Since now.**_

_**Demon: Shut up.**_

_**Zutarians: (cheering loudly and partying) Thank you, kusachi-chan!**_

_**Demon: (sulks) Don't be too positive. I'm very sure Ran will not allow it.**_

_**Me: (hits Demon) Don't ruin the moment. (turns to the readers) Please review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- akay2, AnnaAza, badonyx, Bunzilla894, Afictionado, and Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyusha for the reviews; and**_

_**- Karson27 for the fave!**_


	22. The Wedding at the South

**The Fire God's Bride**

**Author's Rant 1 of 2: **_**Dante Basco is so cool! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding at the South**

Tsuki-Omi-Kami seemed to bless the day of Katara's wedding. The snow was falling lightly, adding a dreamy feel to the festive atmosphere. The wind was not too cold and snow clouds partially covered the Sun to give the Southern Water tribesmen just enough warmth.

Adults and kids alike were running to and fro, both their hands and mouths busy. They were happy that a kind girl like Katara was finally going to marry a deceiving man who truly loves her this time. To show their support and gratitude towards their chief's daughter, they volunteered to decorate the place and prepare the feast.

Inside the bride's home, the mood was a hundred and eighty degrees that of the outside. Katara kept fidgeting as her mother and her friends fixed her hair and dress.

"Katara, will you please keep still?" Kya scolded gently as she braided Katara's hair. "We're not gonna make it in time for your wedding if you won't cooperate. Plus, you're making the waters dance!"

Sokka snorted as he stopped pacing around their home. "It would be better if this wedding would be called off."

"Sokka," Hakoda said firmly. Sokka gave him a small 'what'.

If Katara haven't known why her brother was acting that way, she might have snapped. She instead rolled her eyes.

"_She beat me to it, Dad! I won't allow it!"_

Katara giggled despite her nervousness. She could still remember her brother's face the moment he knew that she was getting married and it was priceless. It would be one of the many memories she would carry with her to her grave.

"What are you giggling at?" Sokka asked sharply as he frowned at her. _Great. Now my younger sister is making fun of me._

Before Katara could tease Sokka back, an old man entered. He was one of her father's advisors. "Chief Hakoda, the groom and his family are waiting."

"And all is set!" Kya exclaimed excitedly and triumphantly. "You look beautiful, my daughter."

"Thank you, Mom," Katara whispered. Plucking enough courage, she stood and walked slowly outside. The waiting crowd was hushed at the sight of her. Her Gran-Gran was already in tears.

She was in front of Jet's house, taking deep breaths, when she noticed the sudden change of temperature. Her heart thudded wildly against her chest and she looked up.

"It's just the Sun, silly," she murmured to herself when she saw that the clouds covering the Sun had disappeared. She remembered that it had happened before. _Lord Zuko must either be very happy or very angry. But… why would he be angry? Really silly of you, Katara._

A heartbeat of pause and then a blue object was zooming swiftly around the Southern Water Tribe. Katara had always imagined, always dreamed of that moment but she couldn't help but be amazed like she had seen it for the first time. Her hopes were soaring as the object, which happened to be a blue dragon, landed softly on the snow with Zuko riding on it. He was wearing red robes (as usual) and his crown sat on his topknot. Bathed in the soft sunlight, Katara was caught off-guard at his beauty.

"Taiyo-Omi-Kami," she stammered and looked at the dragon. She stared stupidly at it for a moment before flushing with shame and bowed immediately. "Shao Almighty!"

Jet and his family emerged from their home as soon as Katara cried out. The tribesmen followed Katara, trembling slightly.

"Tell me, I pray," Katara began respectfully, "what brings your Highnesses here?"

Zuko looked at Katara for a moment, noting how beautiful she looked in daylight. She looked so happy that she almost glowed. He looked at the guy standing behind Katara and guessed that he must be the lucky groom. They looked perfect together that Zuko felt his heart being squeezed. Disappointment and doubt crept in his mind. _Had she moved on? Was the one I saw in the candle an illusionary Katara?_ "I-I heard it was your wedding day."

"Yes?" she asked, feigning excitement. She waited for Zuko to tell her that what she was doing was a mistake, that he loves her too much to let her go but heard none. Fighting her tears, she crushed the tiny hope inside of her and smiled. "I am so honored to have you as guests."

Shao hissed softly and Zuko turned to his mother. Speaking in dragon language, she said: "What is wrong, my son? Why haven't you told her the truth of why you visited here? You went through all the trouble of convincing your father" – he looked accusingly at her – "well, I also joined in… but the point is, are you going to waste the last opportunity to bring the woman you love back?"

"But I can't, Mother," he replied wistfully in dragon tongue. "She seemed happy already with her new life. She… I don't want to do it. I don't want to rob her of her happiness again."

Shao shook her head, as how a mother should scold her child. "Would you believe me if I would say that you are her happiness?"

"What?"

"I have dealt with humans before, Zuko. I know when they are truly happy or when they hide their feelings. You might be easily fooled but I'm not. Go and tell her before it's too late, my son."

Zuko nodded as he turned to the celebration. The groom's family was already inside and only Katara and the groom lingered outside. He cleared his throat. "Katara, can I… I mean… I-I have to–"

"Get it straight, my son. She doesn't understand any of it."

He flushed and cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry, Katara. I know I shouldn't have banished you. It's just that, my father told me that you would cause my downfall and I believed him… at that moment. When I saw that the Fire Nation residents were still struggling with hoodlums, I doubted his words but convinced myself that it might have been coincidence. I struggled to bring their glory back without the help of the others anymore. You see, the other gods and goddesses frowned upon my decision of banishing you. I thought I could earn their trust afterwards. I thought that I could forget you… but I was wrong. The day I learned that you are getting married, I regretted it so much."

"Why are you telling this, my lord?" she asked, her voice trembling. _This must be a dream…_

"I love you, Katara. I don't think I could still go on and be a god when you are not by my side. You are too precious to me and I want to have you back."

Tears flowed down Katara's face. She thought that she might burst with joy. Her husband loves her! But she immediately put out the joy she felt. She can't just go away with Zuko without hurting Jet. She was torn and didn't know what to do. _Tsuki-Omi-Kami… oh, Mother! Please help me._

"Katara," Jet spoke up and she looked at him, "who do you love more? Is it me or him?"

"Jet–"

"Just tell me. If you love him, I will let you go."

Katara sobbed and hid her face in her mittens. She felt so ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry, Jet but it's him whom I love."

She ran off to her home, leaving the others behind, dumbstruck.

* * *

**Author's Rant 2 of 2: **_**I was originally gonna use the Mongolians' custom during their wedding for this but it would be hard. The groom and bride was supposed to braid or tie their hair together but Jet didn't have very long hair! (sighs) So I only copied a little bit of their wedding custom.**_

_**Temper: Tono, I was wondering what 'ai ren' meant. You know, the one you mentioned in the previous chapter.**_

_**Me: It means true love or something.**_

_**Zutarians: Aww…**_

_**Demons: Dante loves Katara! Dante loves Katara!**_

_**Temper & Zutarians: ?**_

_**Me: Demon! He was impersonating Zuko!**_

_**EPIC FAIL… I'm too corny today.**_

_**Yeah, please review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- AnnaAza, badonyx, Cheminee Martinet, Bunzilla894, Karson27, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, and akay2 for the wonderful reviews; and**_

_**- latind1403 for the alert!**_


	23. Love Triumphs

**The Fire God's Bride**

**Warning: **_**Crappy chapter title… ;)**_

**A/N:** _**Dun-du-du-dun! After days of struggling with writer's block, I finally managed to comb some not-so-great ideas in my head. Phew!**_

_**Enjoy! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

**Chapter 5 – Love Triumphs**

Zuko felt ridiculous as he stood there waiting for things to happen. He was not really sure of what to do next after Katara stormed off to an igloo or what to conclude from it. Questions started sprouting inside his head. Is Katara going with him or not? Should he just go back home and try to forget about it? He glanced sideways at his mother, his eyes reflecting his many questions. She stared at him steadily, as if to tell him to hold on.

And so he stayed.

He glanced around him and noticed that all eyes were upon him. Jet, Katara's groom-to-be (_He doesn't look like them. I wonder where he came from._), and his family were looking at him with feigned repugnance. Two women among the crowd, one very old, wore the expression of both joy and sadness. The others were gazing respectfully at them – he and his mother – and if ever they do had any other feelings at that moment, they were wise enough not to show it. Only one guy, about the same age of Katara and who looked a little bit like her, was glaring at him which made Zuko scowl.

"Relax, my son," Shao said softly. "Don't do anything rash lest you will regret it later."

He was about to answer when light footsteps approached them. Katara came running, her eyes red and puffy. She gave a teary smile to Jet before turning to Zuko with her hands outstretched. In them were the headpiece and the necklace.

She drew in a shaky breath. "My lord, even if I loved you more and desired to be with you again, I can't just turn my back from my people. So… I'm giving these back to you. I'm _really_ sorry."

Zuko stood there, dumbstruck, as he tried to process what she had just said. From what he had heard, she was refusing his offer despite her feelings.

_She's too good for you_, Zuko, a menacing voice that sounded like his father whispered in his head when he was about to persuade her again. _She doesn't deserve you._

"Katara, listen," Jet said firmly as he grasped Katara's shoulders, facing her to him. "I can't marry you when someone else is in your heart. I can't live the rest of my life wondering if I was able to measure up to him."

"But–"

"No buts. It hurts to let you go… but it hurts me even more to see you fake a smile and marry me out of duty and pity. We men have our pride."

Tears started flowing from her eyes again. "Oh, Jet. I don't know why you love me so much. I don't even deserve it!"

"Don't think like that!"

Bato came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you really should go, Katara. I once fell in love with a goddess and I just disregarded her disappearance. I was so naïve. Little did I know that she was gone from me forever… but I love her still."

Zuko tried not to gawk. _This is Princess Yue's lover and Katara's real father?_

"She's never gone," Katara said reassuringly, looking straight at Bato's eyes. "After all, your unending love bore a fruit. The daughter of Tsuki-Omi-Kami is here. I am going nowhere, Father."

Gasps and murmurs broke through the crowd. Bato had a deer-in-the-headlights look and his hand was still planted on his daughter's shoulder. All tribesmen looked surprised save for the two women and a tall man beside them.

"This will complicate things, Mother," Zuko hissed urgently. "I think we should leave."

_Coward. _"Stay," Shao said firmly and he reluctantly obeyed.

Bato recovered from his initial shock. "You're… I have a daughter with Lady Yue? But Katara, that's even more reason not to stay here. In your veins runs the blood of a goddess and you should live like one." Katara's face fell and he quickly added. "I didn't mean it like I'm driving you away. It's just that, you're a demigod and… and…"

"I think I understand what you mean," she said softly.

Hakoda, Kya, and Gran-Gran strode forward. The chief looked gravely at his adopted daughter. "Go, poppet."

Katara's breath hitched in her throat and she hugged the three of them tightly, whispering goodbyes in their ears. She hastily wiped away her tears away and she started walking towards Zuko when someone grabbed her free hand (The headpiece and the necklace were in her other hand). Turning around, she saw Sokka looking miserably at her and she engulfed him in a bear hug.

"I will miss you, idiotic brother," she sniffed. "Try not to get in trouble."

After a while, Sokka broke away and Katara's hands found the clasps of the betrothal necklace she was wearing. "Give this back to Jet."

Many goodbyes were said and Katara finally rode on Shao ("Is it really okay me to ride, your Majesty?" "Of course!"), with Zuko sitting behind her. In an instant, they were off to the Sun. Katara was scared at first but Zuko reassured her that she will never fall and she felt safe.

"Shao Almighty. Lord Zuko," Iroh greeted them as soon as they set foot at the palace. The counsellor then gave Katara a wink. "Lady Katara, welcome back."

The warm greetings were abruptly stopped when two knights dragged a woman towards them. Iroh shook his head in mild disgust. "I have learned that Princess Mai is the one who plotted the eviction of Lady Katara alongside Ran Almighty. She is now at your mercy, my lord."

Zuko's nostrils flared and he lit a menacing fire at his hand. It was abnormally bright and obviously would hurt anyone who would come in contact with it. Katara rested a hand on his arm and the fire vanished. "Maybe it's best not to kill her, Zuko."

"Ha! I don't need your mercy, dirty little peasant," Mai sneered. "Kill me, my lord."

"You will not order me around and you will not call Katara like that ever again. you have sinned greatly, Princess Mai… you must be thankful that my wife forgives you still," he scolded in a low voice. "Very well then. You will become a badgermole in the Earth Kingdom slums until your death."

With a flick of his wrist, fire surrounded Mai until she disappeared.

-O-

Katara was sitting on her bed with her back from Zuko's. She was replaying the events in her mind and was amazed t how fast it all happened. It was like penguin sledding. Intent with her musings, she didn't notice Zuko creep on her bed until his arms encircled her waist.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Are you alright?"

She leaned into his embrace and she sighed contentedly. "I'm fine. I was just… thinking about what happened today. It was all too fast and too good to be true that I'm afraid that I would wake up tomorrow and find out that this is all a dream."

"This is not a dream," he mumbled through her hair as he burrowed his head in her neck. She gasped and Zuko smiled. He began smelling her hair and was glad that it was still the same sea scent he remembered.

He laid on her bed and gently pulled her down. She turned to face him and stared into his amber eyes. A playful smirk was then plastered on his face. "Do you want me to prove it?"

Before she could answer, he kissed her lips softly. The taste of her mouth was amazing that he couldn't find words to describe it. She shyly kissed him back. This went on until they needed to catch their breath.

"I love you, Katara," he said sincerely, looking intently at her cerulean orbs.

She blushed and grinned at him. She scooted closer until their lips brushed slightly. "I love you too, Zuko."

* * *

_**Demon: The tribesmen are too soft! They let Katara go so easily.**_

_**Temper: (ignores Demon) Aww, tono. You make me fall in love again! 3**_

_**Zutarians: [squeals, foams, faints (reactions vary)]**_

_**Me: Thank you! Please review! (does a cool shinigami move 0.o)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Thanks:_**

**_- badonyx, LiahkonaAS, AnnaAza, Bunzilla894, Rain of the Stars, and akay2 for the reviews;_**

**_- LiahkonaAS, Rain of the Stars, and BlossomCutie for the alerts;_**

**_- Rain of the Stars for the fave; and_**

**_- LiahkonaAS for replying to my message!_**


	24. Epilogue

**The Fire God's Bride**

**A/N: **_**School's almost here. (shudders)**_

_**Me: This is the last chapter, folks!**_

_**Readers: (gasp) What? Why didn't you tell us?**_

_**Me: Just because.

* * *

**_

**Epilogue**

_The soul comes from without into the human body, as into a temporary abode, and it goes out of it anew… it passes into other habitations, for the soul is immortal._

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Just one more, Grammy. Please!"

Forty six year old Ana sighed as she eyed her seven grandchildren suspiciously. They were sitting round the fire as Ana told them stories. The girls were looking expectantly at her while the boys tried to mask their interest. "Come now. I think it's really time for you all to go to bed. Your parents would be upset if you wouldn't."

Ami, the oldest among them, groaned. "Aw, just one last story, Grammy. I won't go to sleep if you won't."

"Well…"

"It has to be the best," three year old Taeko quipped.

Ana smiled at their enthusiasm and then began to speak in a hushed voice. "Forty one years ago, when I still lived at the Southern Water Tribe–"

"It's a real story then?" lisped four year old Yama, looking excitedly at her cousins and her sibling. They began to grin and squirm.

"Now, how can I finish my story if you would interrupt?" Ana scolded gently and the children stopped. Satisfied that she had gotten the kids' attention back, she continued. "As what I've said, I was four back then when the daughter of the former chief there lived. Her name is Katara. She was the sweetest eighteen year old girl I have ever known. She is beautiful and a good waterbender."

"A female waterbender! That's cool," Kyara exclaimed.

At this, Ana chuckled. "Yes, it is. Anyway, one day, a middle-aged man in red robes appeared out of nowhere. I was so scared back then but he reassured us that he only wanted to talk to former Chief Hakoda. The next time I saw him was the day that he and Katara disappeared through a beautiful flame. I didn't know why or where she went but eventually, I learned that Taiyo-Omi-Kami summoned her to make her his wife."

The kids gasped in horror. Mae said, "That must be really scary! She married the Fire god? Doesn't he look like a monster?"

Ana ignored their questions and pressed on. "She was gone for a long time and I thought she was never coming back. I was wrong. A month later, she came back… but she changed."

Ueko smirked. "The Fire god must have dumped her. After all, she's a girl!"

Five pairs of blue eyes glared at him. Their grandmother immediately jumped in to avoid arguments among the kids. "The Fire god did kind of dump her but not because she's a girl, Ueko. It was because Taiyo-Omi-Kami's Father, a Supreme Being, regarded Katara as the Fire god's weakness.

"She was very sad and miserable. Her guy childhood friend tried his best to cheer her up and they were engaged after five months of Katara being miserable. On their wedding day, a big surprise happened. The Fire god and his Mother arrived. He asked her to go back with him, that he was very sorry that he banished her."

Hana sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet."

"So you mean you saw his face? Was he handsome?" Mae asked.

"Even if a large scar almost covered the left half of his face, I do admit that he's… beautiful," Ana answered with a smile. The girls squealed while the boys sulked. "Now, don't be jealous, boys. He's a god after all.

"Anyhow, the tribesmen persuaded Katara to go back to the Sun Palace and she finally agreed. She said goodbye to us and off they went to the Sun.

"Legends say that the Fire god's Father was punished by the other Supreme Beings, though I don't know how they did it. It also says that since Katara is a mortal, she was granted the gift of reincarnation to be able to be with her love. Who knows, one of you might be Katara's reincarnate."

Ana's grandchildren started chattering excitedly. They stopped when their parents arrived.

"Goodbye, darlings!" Ana called out at her seven before waving goodbye. She was about to go back inside when she caught something red at her peripheral vision. She saw a very old man – the same man forty one years ago! – smiling at her, as if pleased with something she had done.

* * *

_**Readers: (throw anything within reach) You screwed it, kusachi-chan! Go to hell!**_

_**Me: (shields self) I'm really sorry. Sadly, I can't go to hell because Demon only can.**_

_**Demon: Hey!**_

_**Temper: Please review!**_

**Author's Rant:**_** I might make a set of drabbles about this story… but as what I've said, I **__**might**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Thank you so much:_**

**_- AnnaAza, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, Bunzilla894, Horsewoman626, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, akay2, and badonyx for the oh-so-awesome reviews;_**

**_- LiahkonaAS for the private message; and_**

**_- to all guys who read this fic and sticked with me 'till the end!_**

**_I love you, guys! Zutara all the way! :)_**


End file.
